The Eternal Mark
by readerk10
Summary: The World Government has made balance to this world. But they have done things in the shadows doing anything necessary to stay superior... The balance is now shifting, For in the next era there is a pirate joining the Strawhat pirates that will challenge them and their might "Saa...jigoku tanoshimina!"
1. Eternal Mark

Chapter 1: The man called Eternal

A great battle in Marineford between the marines and the Whitebeard pirates for the life of one Portgas D. Ace; the two factions fought hard to determine his life, but then a group of prisoners from Impel Down suddenly came in with one pirate called Monkey D. Luffy to save his brother.

However...Life is not fair. A marine by the name of Sakazuki aka Akainu came in and killed Ace in front of Luffy leaving the young pirate scarred with the event forever burned in his heart and mind.

* * *

During the time within the 2 year gap a single pirate has made himself known to the world with actions that gave him a high bounty...his name: Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro

Powerful, cunning, even a Haki master; his skills are unimaginable to say the least... infamous for his beastly acts _and yet_ famous for his kindness. He was a rookie pirate that you'd ignore at first, until he himself came to Impel Down. Which made him the only second man to w_illingly_ be captured and escape alive... and then there was the attack on Mariejois; the holy land where the infamous nobles reside

The papers have minimized his kills, likewise, this also made him the second being to assault the land. However...unlike his predecessors he was the first man to commit a deed so vile and atrocious which had the World Government desperately seek his capture. He'd lain claim _so_ _shocking_ that the World Government never dared put it on the papers. Of the slaves he'd freed, only they, the World Government and few others knew of his deed...

Goro had _killed_ a Tenryubito. A few of them actually, which had the World Government pressured for his capture... to raise your hand against them was to summon a Marine Admiral. To deliberately strike one down was to have a fate worse than death.

Most might have shied away from said task but few were able to dare what he might think on doing such a cause

* * *

Now on the Sabaody Archipelago there was a lot of hustle on the groves. Not to mention the groups of marines and pirates being formed in the place.

One person wearing a worn out hooded brown cloak holding wanted posters of the strawhat pirates' bounties from the past 2 years have risen since their last visit here, and now it seems they were trying to get some other pirates to join them.

'This doesn't make sense' the hooded stranger hummed at the paper he read 'the Strawhats are always strong on their own, so why are they making this crap?'

The stranger crumpled the paper and tossed it away while looking back at the bounties and smiled 'man these people can handle the dangers ahead of them, I wonder if they can allow me to join?' the strange then looked at Luffy's wanted poster 'it must be hard to handle huh? Losing your brother in front of your own eyes'

* * *

During Luffy's departing from the Kuja pirates, the pirate empress, Boa Hancock had her thoughts on a man called Daido Goro, her Shichibukai status gave her information on this man...

After the attack on Mariejios, a large taskforce was to capture him and be brought to justice with the invincible Admiral Kizaru leading the charge, but when they arrived...the marines were wiped out with a battered Admiral returned

According to the Kizaru's report; Goro was a Haki master having displayed 3 forms of the latter, he also reported that the pirate had acquired an invention from Vegapunk, a scientist of great ingenuity, had created called Gaia memories. He was a formidable opponent that led the Admiral to retreat after a hard fight not to mention a shocking development the he would kill a World Noble without second thought, remorse or mercy.

The crime and power Goro carried to challenge the World Government made his bounty a whopping number of 300,000,000 Berris and gave him the Epithet _Eternal Mark_

'Daido D. Goro' Boa Hancock thought hard on the new infamous supernova 'just what kind of man are you?'

* * *

At the Sabaody Marine base. Platoons of Marine soldiers were being assembled, ready to move in action once the order gives out.

Sentomaru was smarter than the Marines around him and had the Pacifistas active and ready at his command

"You're really going to use the Pacifista's?" a Marine officer asked in surprise

"Of course" Sentomaru replied "the Strawhats are away for 2 years and must have gotten stronger since they showed themselves now"

Just then a Marine Lieutenant came in with panic shown on his face

"CAPTAIN SENTOMARU!" the Lieutenant shouted as he ran towards the Captain "I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS!"

"Whatever it is, it has to wait" Sentomaru sighed

"But you don't understand!" the Marine panted "I just got word that a powerful and known pirate was seen in Sabaody!"

"I already know that Straw Hat Luffy is here"

"I'm not talking about Straw Hat Luffy sir" the Lieutenant returned "I'm talking about Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro"

Sentomaru dropped his axe looking very shocked at the name he heard "what did you say?"

"I said that Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro is here!" the Marine Lieutenant repeated

"Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro?" A Marine officer repeated in disbelief "There's no way! He hasn't been seen since-!"

"He defeated uncle Kizaru" Sentomaru finished "yeah I know"

Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro was strong rookie pirate that wiped out 30 Marine warships and hundreds to thousands of Marine soldiers all by himself. He was also recognized as a Haki master, which gave Admiral Kizaru a hard fight before being forced to retreat, Goro was the strongest supernova pirate for being able to hold off an Admiral compared to the supernova 11 who fought him in Sabaody .

"Do you think he's here to join the Strawhats Captain?" the Marine officer questioned

"It's possible..." Sentomaru nodded "if he is, then taking down the Strawhats will be much harder now"

* * *

Inside a bar at Grove#47, a woman with orange hair and a curvaceous figure wearing a bikini top a pinwheel and tangerine tattoo on her left shoulder wearing low-rise jeans with a leather belt holster carrying 3 blue metal sticks was enjoying her drink. That is until she felt a presence beside her and saw a hooded stranger.

"I would like to have 5 sandwiches, 2 pizzas and coffee please" he smiled

The bartender gaped at the order "that's a big order sir, I mean can you really handle it?"

"I'm willing to pay" the stranger smiled "please be quick on it"

The girl eyed the hooded stranger and got a bit uneasy at seeing a glimpse of wanted posters under his cloak suspecting him to be a bounty hunter but instantly ignored that at seeing a topaz gemstone dangling out from his neck and then her eyes went down looking at the pouch filled with coins and bills.

However...

"Is there something I can help you miss?"

'Damn it!' she almost dropped her drink for being spotted but remained composed

"Sorry" she sighed "I thought you were someone else. Someone that I'm waiting for"

"I see" the stranger nodded but when the meal came he was ready to eat while retaining conversation with the lady "say, you look like you know the place" he went onto the pizza pie "if you give me the answers, I'll pay you" he smiled drinking his coffee after a hearty meal

The orange-haired girl gaped at seeing the stranger's order finish during their conversation then turn giddy at hearing the word pay from his lips

"What is it?" she asked

"I'm looking for someone in this island, but I can't seem to know where he is" the stranger started "now what would be your payment before givine me my answer?"

"That necklace" she responded "that is my price for the information you'll ask"

"This?" the stranger presented his jewel, was a mixed sound of surprise and was that amusement she heard? No, it couldn't be. He was wearing a goldmine in front of her, not realizing that the stranger was silently chuckling at her antics

"Sorry" he smiled "I can't do that"

"Why not?" she peered "it's a fair price"

"I don't want to give away a cherished treasure" he replied softly

"Cherished treasure?" she blinked in surprise "what do you mean?"

"A few years ago a friend of mine wanted to become a jeweler when she grows up" he smiled at the memory "and she gave me this necklace as her accomplishment and gift to me since she has to leave me for her dream"

however musings stop upon a sudden boastful sound was heard in the room

"Are you kidding me?" a loud arrogant voice came "your bounty is 55,000,000 Berris?"

* * *

A gunshot was heard having all eyes turn to see a group of pirates namely the infamous Strawhats (the fake ones) were looking down at the injured pirate with smug grins

"Try reading the posters closely" fake Luffy who shot him said with mock concern "we only accept those who have _at least_ 70,000,000"

"Who's he?" The hooded stranger questioned seeing the display of overconfidence before him

"That" the bartender pointed at the leader of the group "is Straw Hat Luffy"

"Luffy huh?" he then pulled wanted posters "let's see..." he looked through the bounties and spotted the one he wanted "other than the change of looks, he seems to look like it"

"Are you going to join them?" the orange-haired girl asked in slight concern

"With the way they're behaving" he gestured to the group's boasting of arrogance "not in this lifetime"

"We've had enough strong pirates with us to handle the new world" fake Luffy laughed looking at the bar owner between the hooded stranger and orange-haired girl "hey bartender get me a drink" then his eyes landed on the lady "and you young lady, it's obvious that you're standing there for a while. Why don't you drink with me?"

"No thanks" she replied curtly "I'm waiting for someone"

Everyone save for the hooded stranger gawked at her refusal, she just refused (fake)Luffy's request. To refuse a pirate with a 400,000,000 bounty was unwise, so unwise that had been remined by the bartender.

"Waiting for someone huh?" Fake Sogeking spoke "it's probably someone weak who will cry like a baby upon hearing Captain Luffy's name" he smiled under his mask "now get over here!"

The guy was about to drag her expecting the girl to cry, instead the cloaked man jumped and kicked him back to the pirate group making everyone go to slight panic

"Did you have to do that?" she sighed "I can handle it without problem"

"I know" he turned back smiling to her "I guess I'm kind of a sucker for these things"

The stranger turned back to see a gun barrel pointed at him with fake Luffy holding it

"Mind your own business there" he grinned ready to fire his weapon "I despise fools, above all fools who don't mind their business" that threat alone sent quivers around most of the bar patrons

The lady just sat there calmly drinking with curiosity at the scene

"I may be a fool for doing this" the stranger held onto the weapon that threatened his very life "but I despise people who thinks their untouchable"

Everyone gaped with wide-eyes and jaws-dropped at the cloaked stranger's strength when he _bent_ the barrel upwards making the fake captain step back in fear

The stranger growled for a moment but then started to smile and before long he was laughing! The laughter sounded amusing but then it was mixed with a bit of malice since he just showed his power to everyone.

"W-who are you?" Fake Luffy forced his voice out in trying to keep up his superiority strong (but failing badly)

The stranger then grasped his hood and pulled it back finally deciding to reveal himself

* * *

Now the girl behind him was a lot of things and she was angered to see the imposter pirates claim to be her and her crewmates (I think you know who she is by now from her appearance description earlier) but Nami was _never_ prepared for this...

In front of her was a man, no, a monster in human flesh... he was a handsome fellow; coal black hair with blue streaks, green emerald eyes, a rugged face that has been mixed with gentle feelings and killer beast instinct which could say a lot since the guy went into hiding for a while.

Despite herself and her calm cool level-headedness, Nami had lost the ability to breathe, she had seen him before... many, many times in the newspaper for the past 2 years, his infamy has reached the world his face of defiance and recklessness had earned him a high bounty in only a short time. He was someone she both feared and respected in her very soul

This was...

* * *

"Hey young lady!" Nami recalled from Mr. Haredas called to her "if you see Eternal Mark on your way back, can you give him my thanks" she just dismissed that as his many quirks while she was thinking of her friends "the donation he made was helpful on the progress of our research on another decade!"

* * *

She hasn't bothered to ask why would an infamous criminal would make such donation other than women and food. But she'd been busy, _far too busy_ to heed her first and only warning of the strongest rookie pirate in the grand line known as Daido D. Goro was right here in Sabaody Archipelago.

"Oh man this is rich!" Goro held his sides to control his lungs before stopping "I came here looking for Monkey D. Luffy" he looked back at the fake strawhats who shivered at his gaze but the captain remained vigilant if not stupid for his earlier action "I never expected to see him so soon"

"J-just as I thought!" fake Luffy holstered his broken weapon "you're here to join us!"

"Oh I'll join" he sneered for a moment before frowning "but I have some questions..."

"Ask away" the captain smiled not noticing Goro's frown

"Tell me _Luffy_" the new pirate looked him up and down "aren't you a rubberman?"

The captain went silent at hearing that. It was like a bombshell just dropped on his head for this ocassion, not even the whispers could reach his ears...

"Hey, that's right" one man from the audience whispered

"He's suppose to stretch" another nodded "but why use a weapon?"

"Quiet!" a third person panicked "he'll hear you!"

"Also" he pulled it his wanted poster of Luffy "why don't you look like your own picture?"

In that last question the wanted poster was ripped apart as if the man was not the one he seeked making the fake captain gulp

"since you _can't_ answer me" Goro pulled a strange black dagger and a small red box with a label of a letter H made of fire "I'll just get rid of you..."

He placed the item into an open slot below his blade

**Heat Maximum Drive!**

"Miss..." he turned to Nami "please get down"

To anyone smart enough to heed his word was lucky for within Goro's hand was now a fire blade

"Heat slasher"

* * *

In one motion, the fire marked the inside of the bar from wooden beige to charred black. This a was something that made everyone strike fear into. The rookie pirate known as Goro...

Is someone you do _not_ want to mess with...

"Sorry for the mess I made" he laughed nervously looking around the damaged bar with the unconscious pirates at his feet "I'm sure _this_ will cover the damages"

He placed a stack of Berri on the desk only for the bar owner to gawk at pay he was given

"I can't take this!" the bar owner pushed it back "the value's too high!"

"Think of it as my thank you for your services"

'Is this guy for real?' Nami sweatdropped at seeing the infamous pirate's kindness to the bar owner

The two got quiet with Nami feeling uncomfortable when Goro's eyes are on her

"Okay" she stopped him "what do you want?"

"Sorry" he chuckled "I just want to know if you're the real Cat Burglar Nami"

'LIKE HELL I'M ADMITTING THAT!' she shouted in her head

"I...don't know what you're talking about" Nami lied not noticing that Goro's amusement at her retaliation

"I'll ask again" he smiled seeing through her lies "are you _or_ are you not Nami?"

"Like I said" she tried again, desperately clinging on the hope that Goro would listen to her "I don't know what you're-"

She was then presented a wanted poster of herself held by Goro

"It's no use lying" he pressed "the picture here made an exact match to yours" he pulled back the poster seeing her again "although you coming out of hiding for 2 years just makes you look more dazzling"

"M-more Dazzling?" Nami felt her cheeks darken at the compliment 'am..._am_ _I_ blushing?!'

"Yes" she finally admitted defeat "what do you want?"

"Nothing" he replied

"Eh?"

"Nothing really" Goro spoke looking at the ceiling "I just want the pleasure of meeting a _real_ strawhat pirate in front of me"

He then stood and pulled his cowl back covering his face "oh and I'd leave soon if I were you" he warned her "knowing their arrogance, they won't give up easily"

As he walked out of the bar Nami had to think how lucky she is for being in Goro's good side and the fact that she can't stop blushing on his compliment towards her...that is, until she was reunited at seeing an old friend

* * *

Meanwhile on a different part of Sabaody, Luffy(in disguise) was walking around finding his ship ready and happy to see and be with his friends again

'Everyone...' he thought happily 'I can't wait to see you again!'

But then his thoughts stopped when he bumped against the fake Luffy

"Oh sorry about that" he said "I didn't see you there"

The people had their jaws dropped at the spectacle, however one moment they were to jump on him, the next one they were out cold with Luffy walking away

'What's their problem?' Luffy grumbled 'I sad I was sorry'

Luffy left the area with a shocked audience watching him

Returning back with Goro he looked at his remaining wanted posters before destroying them

'I've finally memorized their appearances' he then looked up at the bubble filled sky 'I hope they can accept me as their crew, I wan't to make a lot of fun adventures with the next Pirate King' he then smiled while remembering a familiar face 'I may not make a good greeting since my rise of bounty ' he smiled

* * *

In Mariejois, Kizaru Borsalino was looking at his fellow Admiral, Akainu Sakazuki, was trying to stay calm on his humiliation of the Impel Down incdent and lost the captive pirate Jewelry Bonney

"Tell me again on the reason why you should come with me?" The yellow Admiral asked with a raising eyebrow

"Eternal Mark" the red Admiral replied clenching his fists

"Oho..." Kizaru said in surprise "only him?"

Sakazuki gritted his teeth at that, and Kizaru can relate to this. Daido D. Goro was able to elude if not calculated the probability to escape Impel Down after going inside the stronghold of pain. Not only that, he was also able to destroy the floating Navy warships in case that Marines were to follow him. Akainu was made a fool that day and it was engraved in his mind to capture the pirate for his crimes and be brought to justice.

As Borsalino saw Sakazuki's state, he was feeling the aches around his body of his first encounter with Eternal Mark

* * *

FLASHBACK START

The Holy Land was ablaze Kizaru ordered his troops to split in groups and find the criminal/s who did this. Just then screams of pain were heard and ran to that direction... only to see the task force he had with him dead with fatal wounds thet led them to their demise. With a silhouette being the attacker around him with a small blade in his right hand.

"Yasakina no Magatama" the Admiral spoke

Small particles of light were fired at his target intending his target but he heard something that surprised him

**Metal Maximum Drive!**

Imagine his surprise to see the being turn into metal repelling the attack from his body. And the perpetrator decided to speak

"So... the great Admiral Kizaru will be my challenge today" he spoke in a light tone looking his goggle-like visor at him "I'm sure you know the power I carry"

"Not that I should care about this" Kizaru replied "but how did you come in pessession of them?"

"Simple, I stole it from a Marine you know"

Borsalino's eyes widened recalling a certain Marine who made his own justice since just like Kuzan. And the pirate seemed to see it coming turning back to his work of destruction

"I have heard about this place and it's inhabitants" he tightened his fists at seeing the pain of living beings treated like objects "I never liked it, this place may be considered important and untouchable but my destruction to this place proved it otherwise, this will be a mark of my presence that _nothing_ is untouchable!"

Borsalino felt it, his body shook slightly. The feeling of _Haki_ and Haoshoku (Conquerer's) Haki to be precise

"With what you've done to the place. The World Government is going to place a high bounty on your head" the Admiral warned "they won't rest until they catch you and make you pay for your crime"

The statement only amused the pirate which only brought him to laugh out loud and hard

"Like I said before Admiral" he gasped for breath "I only made a mark on this place to make them recognize me... and for you to see _this_"

He stepped aside and the Admiral widened his eyes to see dead bodies of 3 _Tenryubitos_ all of them looked liked they have seen and felt the power of Hell, like a nail being pounded continuously until driven deep into the material. And for the first time in the Admiral's to feel something since his rise of the ranks

He felt fear...a fear that he saw a monster garbed in human flesh, a fear that that will strike your very soul to it's core.

**Eternal Maximum Drive!**

Blue light glowed from his blade and in one slash motion a blue crescent moved towards the Admiral and...

He felt _pain_...! Pain on his body! Like his powers aren't with him anymore!

"Shocked to feel that you can't turn into light?" The pirate asked "good cause you Devil Fruit powers are now nullified"

The yellow Admiral struggled to look at the pirate "just who are you?"

"Daido D. Goro" he smirked looking down at the Marine "Saa...jigoku ta no shimina!" (Now...time to enjoy Hell!)

And the torment commences...

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with you Kizaru?"

Borsalino was snapped away from his painful memory By Sakazuki's annoyed tone of voice to see his hands gripping on his sleeves being torn apart. He doubted that Akainu would let his chance to catch Eternal Mark slip by... and it's already risky to send and Admiral who was _beaten_ by said pirate

"Say Sakauzauki" Kizaru finally spoke

"Hm?" Akainu looked at his fellow Admiral

"Perhaps two Admirals would be best after all"


	2. joining the Strawhats

Chapter 2: A new crewmember?

After Goro dealt with the impostor Strawhat crew, he was enraged that they would be stupid to act as the real deal

'They may have tricked the other pirates to joining their cause' he huffed at that useless captain and his group 'but when I tell them who you guys _really are_' he then grinned 'let's see if you can survive'

However his musings stopped when he bumped into someone "sorry about that" he bowed "I didn't-"

Goro's words stopped when his eyes saw the person. It was Demon Child Nico Robin; if it weren't for the World Government's stupidity _and_ selfishness... she was someone that any guy would go after. And the 2 years passing only made her beauty grow higher which he couldn't even do anything to snap himself out of it

This however...only made Robin laugh "aren't you a funny pirate" she smiled

Her words was able to snap Goro out of his trance, and he jumped back while raising his hands in defense

"Sorry about that" he laughed nervously "I just couldn't believe that a beautiful lady like yourself is Nico Robin"

"Now why would an infamous rookie pirate be here?" she kindly questioned with a smile

"Oh that's easy" he smiled "I wish to join the Strawhat pirates"

That answer seemed to have surprised her since her eyes widen for a second "well then" she then walked ahead "follow me"

The two walked in silence considering that Robin is still surprised to see the infamous Goro was willing to join her crew and the latter seemed to be in his own world as his body shook a bit at seeing the Strawhat pirates' ship. When they arrived, the two seemed surprised to see another member of the Strawhat crew.

"OWW!" A loud voice shouted "if it isn't our crew's favorite archaeologist!"

Standing on the Thousand Sunny's rails was the Strawhat's Shipwright Cyborg Franky! And he was using his signature pose at seeing his crewmate showing his new look to her. But then he lifted his shades upon seeing a new face.

"Oi Robin" he called "who's he?"

"This..." she gestured to Goro "is our new friend Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro"

Franky was left to gape at Robin's seeing the pirate rookie, who was waving at him, standing next to was _the_ Daido D. Goro?! The _SUPER_ pirate that can face a Marine Admiral! HIM!?

"If that's the guy" Franky called back "then what's he doing here?"

"You know" Goro suggested "we should wait for the others, they would want to know as well" he then looked around the deck "This sure is a nice ship, tell me oh great cyborg, how did you make it?"

* * *

Nami had just finished her shopping and was walking with Ussop and Chopper. The navigator was still having a hard time that she met the infamous Daido D. Goro. The papers said that he was a dangerous man, and yet he was someone you can be friends with...

"Oi Nami" Ussop called "you've been quiet since we met, what's wrong?"

"Yeah" Chopper nodded "we're going to be with our friends again!"

* * *

As Franky continued to talk about his great ship and it's wonders. A voice called out quite suddenly

"YOU!"

Just then two shadows passed Goro and Robin revealing to be King of Snipers Ussop and Cotton Cand Lover Chopper, who both have stars in their eyes at seeing Franky's new look after 2 years while Nami just stayed behind pointing her finger at the pirate she met earlier.

"Oh Nami" Robin smiled "I see you've known our new friend"

"_FRIEND_!?" She shouted back "in case your wondering Robin, he's the guy who _fought_ a_ Marine Admiral_!"

Robin remained calm while Ussop and Chopper were staring at Goro finally knowing his presence and shook in fear since the papers said that he was a pirate _no one_ should be with

"Y-yeah!" Ussop said with shaky legs "why should _we_ call _you_ friend?!"

"You tell him Ussop!" Chopper shouted while (barely)hiding behind Franky

When Goro was about to give his reason another voice came in

"It seems like we just made it" an old man's voice came

"and to see the infamous pirate from the news is a nice treat" a lady's voice laughed

Everyone turned to the hills to see Dark King Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku aka Shakky looking at them

"Rayleigh!" The Strawhats greeted their old friend while Goro had his jaw dropped at seeing a real live pirate from Roger's era.

"It's good to see you kids again" his eyes then went upon Goro "and it's nice to see you young rookie"

"T-t-he pleasure's all mine" Goro then bowed surprising the Strawhats "I'm sorry for acting like this, but it's just hard to that that I'm seeing a legendary pirate in front of me"

Rayleigh and Shakky laughed at Goro's antics with the former speaking to him

"That's all right Goro" he smirked "I'm already retired from my pirate life"

"Hey" the young pirate called "do you, by any chance, know where Luffy is"

All eyes are now on Goro since he asked for the whereabouts of the strawhat Captain

"Now why would you ask that?" Rayleigh wondered

"Easy" Goro smiled "I want to join the Strawhat pirates"

Silence, everything was silent most of the people were gaping at Goro's declaration and then...

"EEEEEEHHHHH!?" the people minus Robin, Rayleigh and Shakky screamed

"I thought as much" Rayleigh laughed "you've made quite a name for yourself after attacking Mariejois 2 years ago and even got my curiosity when you fought against an Admiral"

* * *

After having decided for a more comforting place to discuss the matter of Goro's request of joining the Strawhat pirates

"Now why would you want to join us?" Nami asked Goro

"Yeah, why would you?" The men and reindeer agreed with their navigator while Robin sat quietly, curious at hearing his response

"I want to join because I read in the papers that Monkey D. Luffy struck a Tenryubito" he replied "I heard that they were people that considered untouchable, but your captain proved it otherwise"

Before anymore questions from the crew continued Rayleigh spoke up

"Daido D. Goro" the old pirate hummed in thought "you wouldn't happen to know of a late Marine have you?"

"You know _him_?"Goro blinked "when?"

"Years ago that Marine came to Sabaody on vacation" he smiled at the memory "it's surprising that a Marine like him even existed"

* * *

FLASHBACK START

Rayleigh was in Shakky's Rip-off Bar drinking booze after another steal of Berri's from some random thugs that ambushed him

"Another bottle Shakky" he called "I'm feeling good today"

"Ara" Shakky smiled "what got you in a good mood today"

"I don't know" Rayleigh replied "but somehow something's coming here and I should at least enjoy myself before it happens"

After drinking another bottle down, the doors open to reveal a man in his mid 30's. He ws wearing a marine uniform wearing a white fedora hat with a black ribbon. He didn't bother to even take action as he sat down next to Rayleigh

"One cup of coffee" he ordered "and make it creamy please"

"Well this is a surprise" the old Roger pirate smiled when Shakky made the drink "why aren't you arresting me?"

"I don't need to do that after seeing Roger gave his final word to world" the Marine answered "what makes it good for us Marines when we just catch legends from a time that's already finished"

Rayleigh started to laugh at hearing the answer

"That's some answer you have" Rayleigh smiled "what's your name?"

"Soukichi"

FLASHBACK HALTED

* * *

"Wait" Nami gulped "Soukichi? As in Narumi Soukichi! The Marine who _stood up_ his to own superiors?!" She panicked with Ussop and Chopper scared with her

"That's him" Shakky smiled "what a strange man he was..." she sighed "a Marine who was not afraid to question justice before making his own"

* * *

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

"Tell me Soukichi" Rayleigh spoke "what is it like hunting pirates?"

"To be honest, I don't know" the Marine answered getting curious glances "I've joined the Marines to see the _justice_ the said to carry for the world to see"

"And?"

"I'm sad to see that justice was a lie"

"Can you tell us why?" Shakky questioned with her curiosity

"We were supposed to protect people for this matter" Soukichi replied "and yet we eneded up being tied in short leashes by the World Government, only to be made as pawns for them"

"If you don't like it there" Rayleigh hummed after cugging another bottle down "why don't you quit?"

"Sadly I can't" the Marine sighed "once I entered their faction I must live with it and continue walking it's path"

He stood up and started walking towards the door "the least I could do is have my fellow Marines see the errors of our action" he looked back "we will always make sins even if it is for the good of the world"

FLASHBAK END

* * *

"And that's the last time I saw him" Rayleigh finished

"Yeah" Goro smiled "he's been one of few to understand the Marine's actions to only capturing the criminals than saving lives" he sighed at the loss of said man's life "I just wished his legacy would help some Marines see his way of justice"

The Strawhats gaped with jaws dropped (except Robin and Franky as they were stunned) at hearing this

Goro then laughed "never thought that he was this good" he smiled " his justice can leave an impression to those with him"

"Hold it, hold it! HOLD IT!" Ussop frantically stepped in "_why_ are _we_ talking about a Marine here?" he shrieked

"That's because..." Goro couldn't hold it any longer "he's my dad"

That made everyone shocked (except for the two old generation pirates)

"THEN WHY ARE YOU A PIRATE!?" The Strawhats minus Robin shouted

Said pirate smiled sadly "my dad told me to find my own path" he answered "he told me what it was like to be a Marine" the pirate tightened his fists and sighed "to wait for his superior's word, then commit cruel acts to pirates and people _in the name of _justice is something he always questioned from the very moment he heard the Ohara incident"

Goro's words actually made the people around feel sorry for the guy, or in Franky and Chopper's case cry for him

"Quick question Goro-san" Robin spoke "how did your tou-san die?"

"Oi Robin!" Ussop glared "it's not nice to break an emotional moment"

"He's right Robin" Franky agreed sadly "it's rude to do that"

"Yeah" Chopper nodded while wiping his tears

"It's alright you guys" Goro assured the men before turning to Robin "and my dad died because of this"

He showed a small black slim box with a letter S to everyone (who I might say looked at it in interest, curiousity and question)

"it's called a Gaia memory" he spoke "it was Dr. Vegapunk's gift to my dad"

He then explained about it's capabilities and power to face against even a Devil-Fruit user, he then explained the side-effects of it shortening the life of its user.

"Wow" Nami spoke in surprise "you tou-san must really be strong to handle such a deadly invention"

"Yeah" Franky nodded "he must be super to stay alive like that"

"If that were true..." Robin called "then shouldn't you be worried about it, I mean you _are_ carrying his strength and burden"

"You don't have to worry about that" Goro smiled "my dad informed Vegapunk about it and had that fixed along with creating a set of them as his way of apologizing for not realizing the problem sooner"

He then showed the full set of Gaia memories on the table ranging from A to Z; each one carrying a different power

"Quick question" Nami asked this time "how did you come in possession of these when the Marine's had them?"

"That's because..." Goro sighed at what he will say next "Monkey D. Garp gave them to me"

"YOU WHAAAAAAT!" The Strawhat's minus Robin shouted

"It was when he visited me afew years before the war against Whitebeard in Marineford"

* * *

FLASHBACK START

Goro was standing in front of Soukichi's grave filled flowers and gifts of those dear to him, while he was alive, a lot of the new Marines looked p to him since he would make a great Admiral. But fate wouldn't be stupid to let one faction get the uper hand when the world enters a new era.

"You've always been a great man" Goro spoke in front of his father's grave "and I'm happy that you've made decisions that are your own"

After finishing his talk a shadow walked up to him revealing to be the Hero of Marines, Monkey D. Garp, he retired after facing Whitebeard in Marineford in the war of the best 2 years ago.

"Are you Goro?" the young teen nodded "then here, a gift from your father" he was presented the silver case

Goro opened it to see Gaia memories inside 'thanks dad' he smiled turning to the gravestone 'you've always worked hard to have the Marines see their actions, but the World Government won't shift the balance they created'

"Is there anything that you wish from me?" he asked the Vice-Admiral

"Yes" Garp nodded "I know that Soukichi won't keep secrets from his son about the leash he was strangled on"

"My dad has been one to make his own hard decisions" Goro nodded "so I decided" he then hardened his gaze "my father, a Marine, tried to change the ways of _Justice_" he then growled "I will be a pirate, to challenge the World Government, and mark them with fear using my power"

Garp stepped back in shock and awe, he felt a strong will in the boy, and he can tell that Soukichi trained the boy and the young boy, no, MAN continued on from there... and was Haoshoku (Conqourer's) that Haki he felt?

"Goro" The old Marine bowed down to his hands and knees "I know this is stupid but..." tears were falling from his eyes "when you set out to sea and become a pirate...can you please _join_ Luffy's crew?"

Goro looked surprised, but the words Garp spoke were of worry and sincerity, here was a man willing to get on his knees for the sake of something he held dear. Since Ace was sent to Impel Down and the fate of his life will now be decided with the Marines fighting against the Whitebeard pirates

"I know that you have to make tough decisions Garp" Goro placed his hand on the crying Marine "tell you what, after I make a name for myself in my pirate career, I'll join the Strawhats"

FLASHBACK END

* * *

The Strawhat crew just stared at Goro in disbelief. Who knew that this pirate's reason of joininng them has more heart than just challenging the World Government

"Now that I've told you my reason" he prepared "can I join your group now?"

Most strawhats huddled together tryinng to figure out the answer for this development:

"So what should we do guys?" Ussop asked

"I don't know Ussop" Chopper replied "but he doesn't seem like the one who would lie to us"

"Yeah" Franky nodded "he made it clear that he _will_ join us"

"I think Nami may have a right solution for this" Robin added

She and the others looked at their navigato thinking and nodded at what she came up with, she then walked to Goro, who was feeling anxious at getting his answer from them

"Tell you what Goro" she spoke "we're still waiting for our captain and remaining crewmates" she turned a little serious "if you can find Luffy and get him to recruit you, then you're in"

Goro sprang up from his seat making Nami step back in surprise, he grasped her hand with his shaking it and smiled widely

"Oh thank you so much!" he said happily "I'll be glad to get your captain in one piece"

Once he let go Nami felt a bit stunned at the feeling he gave when her skin felt his, and it took Ussop to use one of his newly made Aroma stars to snap her out of it, which led to her smacking him to the wooden floor.

"Well, I better start finding Luffy before trouble gets him" Goro headed for the door

"Let me go with you kozo (kid)" Rayliegh smiled "I might know where Luffy might be"

As the two pirates walked out of the bar, Robin stood up and followed them

"Hey Robin" Ussop called "where are you going?"

"I'm curious to see on how Goro will use those Gaia memories" she replied with a bit of excitement

* * *

Outside on the grassy plain, Goro discarded his cloak revealing his clothing; which is a long-sleeved gray shirt with baggy beige pants along with a pair of combat leather boots

"Ready to go kozo?" Rayliegh asked

"Almost" Goro smiled "I'm going to enjoy seeing everyone's reaction when they see _this_ face"

He pulled out a small red buckle, placing it on his waist making a silver strap with a black slot on the right, locking tightly in place. He then pulled out a white Gaia memory with a letter E on it

"Is that your power?" the old pirate questioned

"Yes, it's the mark for the world to know" Goro answered "henshin"

**Eternal**

Blue energy flared around Goro's body, changing his look; he was wearing a white bodysuit and paddings, black cape and slots on his chest, back, left leg and right arm, blue gloves and boots in a flame pattern and a white helmet with a letter E positioned horizontally like a crown with a yellow goggle-like visor over his eyes

"Let's get there my way" he suggested

"You're way?" Rayleigh blinked

"it's faster..." he then placed a Z letter memory on the slot with his belt

**Zone Maximum Drive**

And the two pirates left, faster than the blink of an eye

The Strawhats just stared at the spot where Rayliegh and Goro once stood

"Whoa" was all they could say

Robin then shook it off and started walking again

"Oi Robin" Nami called to her "where are you going?"

"I'm heading back to the ship" the archaeologist smiled "Goro-san won't be disappointing us when Luffy accepts him"

The other members won't know what will happen Goro is officially accepted to the crew, they just can't help but ask themselves...

'Just what have we got ourselves into?'

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Archipelago a pirate (possibly a supernova) walked in disguise holding a patch of paper being pulled by some kined of magnetic force following that direction was none other than Jewelry Bonney...

All her life she was just a stereotypical pirate until she and her crew were defeated and humiliated by the Blackbeard pirates then left for dead in the hands of the Marine Admiral.

Even though she was meant to be staying in Impel Down in her lifetime...somehow Eternal Mark jumped in and freed her along with other pirates to continue sailing the seas and die fighting anyone who will challenge them

'You no good bastard' her eyes shedding a few tears 'when I see you again, I'll tear you apart with my own two hands!'


	3. Getting the captain and the rest

Chapter 3: Helping the Strawhats

In one of the lawless zones of Sabaody Archipelago a large group of pirates gathered around feeling excited that they are joining the infamous Monkey D. Luffy, son of the worst criminal of the World Government, Dragon the Revolutionary. To face the world with no one daring to challenge them once they set sail

"I can't believe we're going to go with the notorious Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy" a pirate smiled in glee "it's like a dream come true..."

"Listen up men!" fake Luffy spoke "I recruited you all to be my arms and legs on my journey to the New World" he then looked down at his subordinates "if you guys follow me without regret then your dreams will come true"

All the pirates cheered and roared at their captain's words...they were now going the easy way from then on, however the next words they hear soon, will be very..._very_ unpleasant.

"But sadly there are pirates that cannot see a proper candidate in front of them" the captain sighed arrogantly "and one of them is... Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro!"

The crowd fall silent, after hearing Strawhat Luffy say that he wished to face against the new infamous and deadly _Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro_!

There wasn't a single soul alive that hasn't heard of him; he was the one that declared war against the World Government, he was the one who attacked the holy land Mariejois, he also faced a Marine Admiral single-handed and won, he even went into the stronghold Impel Down and broke out.

While with the matter at hand, the other fake pirates murmured at their captains lack of resolve for his given speech

"Kuso!" Gashed Albion cursed as he heard the news "that pirate's bounty of 300,000,000 makes my bounty look like pocket change"

"E-E-E-Eternal Mark?!" Lip Service Droughty shivered in fright "he's _here_!"

While the pirates were in slight panic. One pirate known as Wet-Haired Caribou got excited at hearing that name

'So, Eternal Mark is here huh?' the pirate smiled 'I can't wait to see and destroy him for humiliating me!'

During the talk the talk of Eternal Mark a Marine spy heard it all and started transferring this info via den-den mushi, sadly he was spotted by none other than Caribou

"Is there something you'd like to share with me?" he asked blankly

* * *

When Caribou made the act of hurting a Marine, a large group of them surrounded the gathered pirates with the fake Strawhat pirates, weapons ready to fire

However...

Clapping was heard... all eyes were looking around, finding the source of the sounds they hear

"Isn't this a nice party" a voice echoed happily "it's amusing how such these things can be made in such _simple_ matters"

Just then, a figured walked in to the fray, all eyes widened in shock and fear. For the one who is focused is infamous supernova pirate: Daido D. Goro...

"HE'S HERE!" a pirate screamed holding Goro's bounty "Daido D. Goro!"

"I'm glad I just made it before anything can start" the rookie pirate raised his arms "saa minna, why are we here on Sabaody Archipelago?"

All pirates were too much wallowed in fear to answer, but luckily one was able to do just that

"To enter the New World!"

"That's right!" Goro nodded "but sadly, the Marines around us will stop us before getting that chance" he then looked up to see the fake Strawhat crew shivering at his gaze "oh and by the way" he pointed at them "that Luffy over there...is a fake"

* * *

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" All pirates gawked before it changed to fury at sighting in on their now lost cause, the word of Eternal Mark was not to be questioned (he maybe the strongest pirate supernova to date, but he was also an honest guy)

The fake pirate crew gulped in fear at the angry stares in front of them. They may have tricked the world to see that they were the pirates from 2 years ago... but they didn't take account on the consequences that will be dropped on them.

"Now everyone, let's enjoy Hell!" Goro's line will now shake this very battle as he pulled out a V memory and placed it on the many slots on his body

**Violence Maximum Drive**

He smashed his fist on the ground making it shake, leaving a crater below him, sending everyone flying at the shockwave, he then moved past around the area to find the real Strawhat Luffy before any more trouble could catch up

"ETERNAL MAAAAAAARK!"

Goro saw Caribou and crew were blocking his path to move on

"Oh Caribou" he said in a bored tone "what do you want now?"

"I'm here for your head!" the man snarled "you've humiliated me long enough for the last 2 years!"

'It seems this weakling needs to be reminded of the fear marked on him' Goro thought while stopping Caribou by grabbing his neck

"I see that our last encounter hasn't made your head function" he lifted the pirate up choking him before any words came out "then let me remind of that feeling again"

**Heat Maximum Drive**

The Caribou pirates stared in shock to see that their captain was engulfed in flames. When the fire died out Caribou was still alive thanks to his Devil Fruit powers but the toll made his appearance cracked and flaky, not mention the intense heat lost his conscoiusness.

"Here" Goro tossed Caribou at his crew's feet "I advice you to leave now before I start making you see Hell like your captain did" the crew took their captain and ran for their very lives

Goro jumped to his left when a beam of light was fired at him before exploding, sending debris everywhere. He looked up to see a Pacifista looking back at him

"Eternal Mark" it spoke calmly "a bounty of 300,000,000 Berries"

Before it could continue or attack again, Goro used the power the Violence memory again and punched the Pacifista on the ground makig it cackle with electric sparks before stopping making the pirates shell-shocked at the sight, to see the infamous rookie pirate stop a weapon of destruction in moments

"He...just stopped the Marines elite weapon in one blow" a pirate gulped

"We couldn't make a scratch and _he_ comes along and finishes it!" another panicked

* * *

"I'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL BE THE KAIZOKU NO OH!(pirate king)"

Goro ran to the shout seeing familiar faces

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro barked in the area "you've put us through a lot of trouble while finding you!"

"sorry guys, I just can't help myself" Luffy laughed

"Well whatever" Sanji sighed "let's get moving before the Marines spot us"

'Luffy' Goro hummed remembering their pictures while looking at the three men running away 'yep, those guys are the real deal'

He caught up to them when Zoro and group was stopped by a floating pink-haired gothic lolita girl with a group of ghosts behind her

"Just when I was helping you get back with your crew" the girl who called herself Perona "you do some stupid things and up in danger, _how_ is _that_ called a thank you!?"

But then she noticed Goro "oh hello there" she smiled floatjng towards him "have we met before?"

"I don't think so"

"No, I know you from somewhere" she hummed trying to recall the subject and then it hit her "ah you're that super rookie pirate Daido D. Goro" she smiled "you're really a mysterious pirate when you attacked the Holy Land like the papers said"

But then Goro felt a chill shiver in his spine as he realized when Perona phased through him trying to give the pirate a kiss, which she pouted at her ignorance

"That was unexpected" he shivered

Sanji had his jaw dropped, Zoro had red color on his face while Luffy just remained clueless the scene

* * *

"YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN BASTARD!"

Goro turned around only tackled down to the ground while being struck left and right by punches on his head. It stopped and he saw a sad Jewelry Bonney crying on top of him

"You Jerk!" She shouted "did you realize what you've _put_ me through?"

"A little" he answered getting up getting another slap on his helmet "But how'd you get here?"

"YOU GAVE ME YOUR VIVRE CARD DUMBASS!"

"Oh yeah"

"You left me alone after I got you close to the Red Line" she reminded "how hard _do you_ think it was for me to handle?"

Goro sighed sadly "sorry about that, but I have things to do before I met you, I didn't mean to hurt you badly"

"Baka" she gave him a hug and smiled lightly "I'm just glad to see you again with my own eyes" she said calmly "I hope we can meet again in the New World" she turned around and walked away from him not to be seen for a while

"A-anyway" Perona spoke "we better get away from this"

"Right" the guys nodded

Luffy and Zoro were running ahead while Sanji was arguing with Goro behind them

"Oi teme!" Sanji growled "you have some nerve breaking a girl's heart like that!"

Goro just looked back at him, his stare blank and blunt "are we talking about my love life or yours?"

Zoro then looked back spotting Goro staring back at Sanji who was giving sparks at him. "Hey" he called "why are you following us?"

"I met your crewmates when I was here and were asking me to help find your captain" he answered "I'll tell the rest after we get to your ship"

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny the others waited for their remaining members, after having Brook dropping in, with Nami kicking the skeleton's head for asking a perverted question (putting him in a daze)

"Mataku" Nami sighed "how long will the rest get here?"

"Hey!" Ussop shouted while looking through his spyglass "I think they're here!"

All the members went to the rails squinting at the distance seeing a cloud of dust heading their way

"I think I see our ship" Sanji called spotting the shadow in front of him

"Good" Zoro smiled "when I get there, the first thing I'll do is nap"

"Yatta!" Luffy shouted happily "our crew is waiting for us!"

"Hold it!"

Three stopped to see Goro eyeing the ship but he spotted other ships going there too

"I'll get us there instantly!" Goro pulled out his Zone memory "cause I just saw Marine ships heading there"

**Zone Maximum Drive**

"Everybody hang on!"

With that they were transported to the ship's deck

* * *

Everyone got surprised to see their friends suddenly appear on deck with Goro moving to the opposite side of the ship and stood on the rails

"I know that pleasantries are nice but I have to take care of the problem heading toward us"

He pulled out a strange gun; the frame was flat and bulky with white lining above the grip and the type of metal seems to be made of obsidian, the barrel bent downward with a small nozzle above it. He took out the Heat Memory and inserted it in the breach of the barrel

**Heat Maximum Drive**

Goro pushed the barrel up and aimed carefully, he didn't want the ship to get caught in flames, and fired

A large burst of flame escaped Goro's weapon striking at the Marine ships burning them on the spot sinking to the bellows of the ocean. The power and skill he displayed made the Strawhat crew had different reactions:

"AAAAHHHH!" Ussop and Chopper screamed with their eyes stretching with sharp pointy teeth "he shot fire and burned down 3 Marine ships!"

"That was" Franky started to grin "SUUUUPEEEEER!" he laughed "I like this guy"

"Impressive" Robin smiled "he would be a nice addition to the crew"

"I'll say" Zoro nodded "he might make a good sparring partner"

Sanji stayed quiet since his eyes widened at the fact that the flame burnt his smoke stick into a stub

"My what a wonderful display of power" Brook commented "the scene will be forever burned into my eyes, oh wait, I don't have eyes! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Monster" Nami went down hugging her knees with a gloomy expression "just like the other monsters here..."

"Monsters?" Zoro blinked "you mean us?"

"YES I MEAN YOU!" she shrieked in fury

"SUGE!" Luffy stared at Goro's skill with stares in his eyes

"Now that the problem is taken cared of" Goro looked at the Strawhat captain removing his armor "can I join your crew?"

Luffy grinned "Sure"

* * *

Miles away Boa Hancock saw the whole thing through her spyglass, she was about to intervene, until she saw them go ablaze in flame. She looked back at the Thousand Sunny, to see Eternal Mark chatting with her loved one

'So that's Eternal Mark' the Kuja amazon empress saw him through her spyglass thought about him now and compared him to the information she had about the rookie, but then her mind went back to Mariejois incident 'now why would you attack a Holy Land if your not part of it?'

But her thoughts halted when another Marine ship sailed in. But this one had two figures on the prow, they were the 2 Admirals that fought against Whitebeard in Marineford and now they're here, by her suspicions, to arrest Strawhat Luffy

The Marines are looking in the distance with Akainu scowling and Kizaru sighing at his fellow Admiral

'You won't get away this time Eternal Mark' he clinched his teeth 'I'll arrest you and have you see Justice!'


	4. helping the crew

Chapter 4: Facing the odds

On the Thousand Sunny Nami looked at the Marine ship with worry, she thought she was in the clear but now it will be much harder to get away

"Excuse me"

Nami felt a hand tangle with hers, she turned back to see Goro reach for the spyglass in her hand, she couldn't understand _why_ her body was feeling warm and her cheeks darken at how close his body was to hers

'W-_What's_ _wrong_ with me!' she shrieked in her mind 'why is it I get all hot and bothered when Goro comes close?!'

"Don't worry Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji's eye's now in hearts came to her side "I'l protect yo-OOF!"

"Quiet you" Goro commented with him hitting the cook's head with his borrowed spyglass

"Thanks" Nami smiled at seeing Sanji being quiet for once instead of him _declaring_ his love on women but when she looked back at the oncoming Marine vessel

"So they've finally sent the high-ranks here" Goro growled at the sight of the Admirals on the ship

If Luffy were to see the Red Admiral now...Ace's sacrifice will be for nothing

"Nami" he spoke to the navigator "how long will it take to dive into the waters?"

"In a few minutes, if we aren't fired at" she answered "why are you-?" her eyes widened when she realized what Goro was planning "you're not going-?"

"I am" he nodded at her suspiscion "and I can handle it"

"You're being reckless"

"And you're in denial!"

Goro suddenly moved in front of Nami surprising her when he stared into her eyes, she couldn't move at seeing those green eyes filled with concern and sorrow, even though Goro was said to be pirate that anyone would run from... she saw that Goro made took a glimpse at Luffy (who was awestruck at Franky's more robotic form) then looked back at her

"You all may have gotten stronger for the past 2 years" he said calmly "but _none of you_ are prepared to handle this"

"There's someone on that boat who killed your captain's brother" he continued "and I'm the only one that can stop this"

"But-" Nami tried to speak

"_Please_ Nami!" he went onto his knees and bowed "don't let Luffy _see_ that ship!"

For the second time in her life, she has met a pirate (the first being Luffy) who would act this stupid and sincere. She just couldn't believe it...

"O-okay" Nami nodded in surprise "I'll... keep him busy"

"Arigatou" Goro smiled not noticing Nami's face got red again at seeing it

"Oi teme!" Sanji barked recovering from his hit "don't think that Luffy's weak-"

"Tell me Sanji" Goro interuppted him "do you wish to see your captain die?"

No response...

"Then make sure he doesn't see that Marine ship" he added "cook him food or something, _anything_ to keep his eyes away"

He looked ahead, ready to face the challenge that was coming close

"You don't have to do this"

He turned back to see Robin speaking to him while her arms sprouted from the grass tickling her captain non-stop

"Sorry" he apologized "but I have to..."

He took out his Eternal memory "henshin"

**Eternal**

Goro dawned his armor and placed a B memory in a slot on his back

**Bird Maximum Drive**

His black cape now turned into a pair of wings, he turned back to his crewmates with Robin still looking at him

"If Luffy asks where I am" Goro spoke "tell him, I'm just taking care of a mess that followed me"

With that said, he flew to the Marine ship

* * *

Goro flew up in the air hoping that the Marine will take the bait, but then he felt something warm below him

"Dai Funka!"

Goro rolled away as a giant magma fist almost struck him, he looked down to see that he was above the Marine ship and smiled

'So they decided to go for two Admirals huh?' he pulled his dagger and Heat memory 'let's make sure that tey will remember me'

**Heat Maximum Drive**

"Heat slasher!"

The Admirals moved away knowing that the flame was imbued with Busoshoku Haki burning the sails stopping the ship in place

"So..." Sakazuki saw Eternal Mark landing on the ship "you came"

"Yes I have" the pirate nodded "now why would Admirals be here?"

Akainu snarled at that mark but Kizaru grabbed his shoulder deciding to answer him

"Apparently the World Government had a contact here and informed us that you are here"

"So the World Government were pressured by the Nobles to catch my head" Goro started to luagh "I alwayds thought that they would go far, but to waste resources like that just to get me? Oh that's rich!"

Sakazuki growled at Goro's behaviour, to see such a pirate laugh at the Marine's duty to capture them _this much_. It was so..._so_... _INFURIATING_!

"So you Marines made seedy actions; kept the truth from the world, killed scholars who were just curious to know the true history, made killing machines that destroy lives just for the sake of catching pirates and turned a _blind eye_ to slavery for World Nobles' enjoyment" his tone turning dark "HOW IS _THAT_ CALLED _JUSTICE_ HUH!?"

Goro released his Haoshoku Haki making the two Admirals quiver. Both of them knew that they were facing something strong and unknown, but they are determined to fight it... and win

Goro took off his black cape and placed the Zone memory onto the slot next to his belt

**Zone Maximum Drive**

Eternal Mark dissappeared from sight and suddenly reappeared in front of Akainu punching him with a Busoshoku (Armament) Haki covered fist sending him flying across the ship while breaking through some rooms. He transported again infront of Kizaru hoping that he would get the same treatment, but the yellow Admiral only got grazed thanks to past expirience.

Goro used his Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki and sensed Akainu was getting close

"MEIGO!"

The red Admiral appeared in lava form sending a magma punch but struck Kizaru (Goro used the Zone Maximum Drive to escape) with exploding magma, knocking the light man out cold while igniting the ship in molten flames around him

"Thanks for your recklesnes Akainu" Goro smiled from behind the red Admiral "you've just quickened my job to finish this"

Using his Zone memory again, all 24 memories appeared and the other memories (except Eternal) inserted on the open slots around his body

**Accel Bird Cyclone Dummy Fang Gene Heat Iceage Joker Key Luna Metal Nazca Ocean Puppeteer Quark Rope Skull Trigger Unicorn Violence Weather Xtreme Yesterday Maximun Drive**

Goro pulled out the Eternal memory and inserted the object into his dagger

**Eternal Maximum Drive**

With all memories now set in maximum drive...green energy glowed around him. The power was so strong that it even left the red Admiral speechless to see it before his eyes...

"Saa Akainu...JIGOKU TANO SHIMINA!"

Goro created an energy sphere and moved it towards Akainu

The Admiral was now trapped inside the sphere screaming in agony to what he felt like hours, as the energy dispersed, Akainu was a mess; his red suit and coat he wore was torn, face was dripping blood down to his neck, not to mention that he was unconcsious while standing on his feet

'You're nothing but a man corrupted by the eyes of the World Government and their law' he then saw Kizaru struggle to get up 'it seems that that was eble to endure the searing heat'

"That was some hit" Borsalino rubbed his sore face "this wound will take a while to heal"

"I'll say" Goro agreed

Kizaru's eyes widen at hearing Eternal Mark's words as he was punctured by him from behind

"How surpirsiiiiing" the yellow Admiral struggled as the pain went around his body feeling weak like his first encounter with the supernova in Mariejois

"Don't worry Kizaru" Goro spoke as he pulled his weapon back "you'll live"

He then dragged the unconscious red Admiral face down while dragging the yellow Admiral by his collar with a blood trail left behind then tossed them on the remaining life boat while the other Marines took the rest earlier when Akainu started burning the ship.

"Don't get me wrong about this" he spoke while tossing the Admirals on the small boat "I'm just making sure that your superiors get the message that their rule _isn't_ perfect"

"You're a strange pirate, you know that?" Kizaru lowered the boat on the waters ' fleet Admiral Kuzan isn't going to like this once I send the report'

Goro looked at the boat retreating in the distance "HEY KIZARU!" he shouted "JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M JOINING THE THE STRAWHATS!"

Knowing that his job is done here, he decided to get back on the Thousand Sunny with the crew going underwater by now

Perhaps a little exercise can take care of that... he jumped down on the waters (while activating the Nazca memory) and ran on the water without difficulty towards the Thousand Sunny

* * *

Back on the ship, Luffy was on the rails eyeing out for his new nakama with Ussop while Zoro was already napping on the grass and Chopper was making sure that Sanji (who lost so much blood upon seeing Nami & Robin together) was fine from his nosebleed geyser

"Mou" Luffy whined still eyeing the open water "where is that guy?"

"I think I see something up ahead" Ussop called seeing something splash on the water "that could be him"

Luffy quickly used his rubber powers and stretched his arms and grabbed Goro pulling him at a fast pace, and before long both of them were flying and struck the mast (with Goro in front of Luffy)

'Glad that I still had my armor or I would've broken my back by now' Goro grunted as he moved away to sit "you okay there captain?"

Luffy laughed "that was fun!"

The Strawhat pirates finally started entering the sea with their new bubble coating without interruption

* * *

Meanwhile back at the rowboat Borsalino was rowing back to Sabaody Archipelago, thinking back on Goro's words about joining the Strawhat pirates made him shudder a bit, he was also looking at Sakazuki's battered form, and thought about the power of Eternal Mark remembering his words from Mariejois

'I stole them from a Marine you knew'

'I only know one man who carried that kind of power' the yellow Admiral's eyes widen 'Could it be possible?!' his thoughts stopped when he checked Sakazuki, who was still out cold, in front of him 'this will only make it harder for us' he sighed while he continued rowing

The first man to kill a Tenryubito is also the first man to face _two_ Admirals...

* * *

Boa Hancock would've went back to Amazon Lily right now, but she was forced to stay longer as Sentomaru spotted her ship and gave his report about his encounter with the Strawhats today

"And this concern's me _why_?"

"Like I said Hancock" he continued "Dark King Rayleigh's encounter made it hard for us and Eternal Mark just added that fact"

The very mention of Eternal Mark made her block out Sentomaru's voice, why would he be here in Sabaody? What is his intention to challenge the World Government so fiercely?

"Oh Boa Hancock" Kizaru's voice came in "I'd never expect you to be this far from your home"

"Kizaru-ojisan" Sentomaru spoke "were you able to get Eternal Mark?"

"Sadly I didn't" the Admiral sighed "Eternal Mark has now joined the Strawhat pirates"

That made the two gape, hearing that Etrnal Mark Daido D. Goro the strongest rookie pirate, joined the Strawhat crew

"And worst still" Kizaru added "I now have no doubt in my mind that Daido D. Goro is Soukichi's son"

That seemed to be the last bombshell

"Soukichi's..." Boa started

"_Son_?" Sentomaru finished

Kizaru nodded "the proof is his power" he said clearly "the only other person who can use it was definitely Narumi Soukichi"

* * *

Boa Hancock's mind pulled it together, it finally made sense to her. She may have looked down on men before, Luffy's act of defiance on a World Noble made friends with her and her sisters, but there was also another man that earned her respect years ago.

Which is none other than Narumi Soukichi...

it was during one of her Shichubukai (Warlord) meetings, when Elder Nyon told her to at least go to the meeting sometimes to uphold her standards and that's when she _met him_, Soukichi's presence alone was proof that he was a man who dared question his actions and yet did them because it was forced on his shoulders

'My justice is not perfect but I deliver a sense that everyone has ignored many times' his words spoke of strength and fact, when she questioned his motives, he replied 'we will always carry some kind of burden in our lifetime... the least we can do is handle it'

'Omae tsuino kazoero (count up your sins)'

That line alone spoke of Soukichi's life and power, be it pirate, Marine or civilian, it's his power, even the world can remember it leaving the World Government to keep his mark in history

"Pardon me Hancock" Kizaru spoke calmly "I would like to request a den-den mushi"

With a snap of Boa's fingers, one of her sisters delivered it to the yellow Admiral's hand

"There's your request" she then turned away "now, if you'd be so kind to leave my ship"

"Of course" Kizaru nodded "I need to make this report soon, come Sentomaru. Let's get back to Sabaody and have Akainu fixed up"

As the Marines left, Boa's thoughts on the supernova called Goro

'Daido D. Goro' her cheeks started to turn red again while making a small smile 'I might want to see you myself one day'

* * *

In another part of Sabaody. A pirate ship was sailing away into the sea, Jewelry Bonney was looking back at Sabaody Archipelago, the lace where she last saw Goro and feel him. She never how her heart grew so warm from the last year being with him and yet... she doesn't care about anything else after the encounter

She then pulled out a small wooden case and opened it, revealing a picture of her and Goro together smiling happily

* * *

FLASHBACK START

"Hey Goro!" Bonney shouted "what do you think of my crew?"

"They're good" he replied "but if you're thinking about me joining with you, the answer is no"

"WHAAAAT!"

"Look Bonney, I know that your crew is strong and I'm not underestimating you either" Goro chided "but I already decided from the start that I'm joining on which pirate crew I'll be with"

Jewelry Bonney couldn't believe what she was hearing and for the first time in her life she was feeling lonely

"Then all the time we've been for the last year was for nothing?" she asked with tears flowing down her face

"I knew this would happen when you tried to do this" he sighed pulling out a patch of paper "here take this"

Bonney's eye's widen "this is..."

"That's right" he nodded "it's my vivre card, when you start thinking of me then just look at that to feel better"

FLASHACK END

* * *

"Goro no baka" she sighed in amusement placing the vivre card in the box 'you really got me good' she then looked at her crew "Alright everyone, Let's sail to the New World!"


	5. Fishman arc 1

Chapter 5: Going underwater

When the Sunny submerged into the water with the bubble coating made everyone admire the view all eyes were content on seeing such a marvelous sight. And then Luffy and Zoro caught sight of some fish (ready to eat) unfortunately for them, Ussop and Chopper hitting on their heads screaming in anger about popping the bubble coating around the ship.

"Ah I almost forgot" Ussop started setting up a table "I still need to interview Goro"

"Is there a reason why?" he asked

"Luffy's been randomly trying to recruit strange people to join us" the sniper king replied "I had to convince him when this happens"

"All right" Goro sat in front of Ussop "let's start the rite of passage"

"State your name" Ussop started

"Daido D. Goro"

"Okay" Ussop wrote down his profile "occupation?"

"I'm a traveler"

"you're kidding?!" Ussop stood up from his chair "you've already been out to sea _before_ starting your pirate career?"

The Strawhat crew now got curious to hear his answer

"I knew very well that my life will be on waters since I decided to be a pirate" Goro smiled "I heard the sea call to me and wanted to know what other places I see on my travels"

"I see" Ussop wrote Goro's answers on the paper "I can probably guess that you've a good amount of useful skills in your journey?"

"You got it" he nodded "I've worked a few skills on surviving on my own" he added "I can also hold off against a group of enemies big or not"

The other members started to like this guy more for his sociable attitude in the interview, not to mention that he can handle himself should trouble come...

"You seem confident" Ussop noted "what's your specialty?"

Goro leaned forward and smiled "fighting"

"Okay" the sniper smiled finishing the interview "you've made a good impression on us and now a member of the Strawhat pirates"

"Great" Goro smiled "I plan on getting along with all of you in our adventures together"

"Right" Sanji nodded "hey Nami, is our course to Fishman island set?"

"Yep" the navigator nodded "we will be heading there if nothing changes our course"

"A BEAUTIFUL LADY JUST MOVED!" Sanji shouted happily with his visible eye changing into a heart at seeing Nami in front of him

A heavy nosebleed made him start to fly away making Ussop Chopper and Luffy scream in panic at their cook's situation, Goro watched him fly up to the bubble coat, with his heavy gusher pushing the cook through and he was now drifting in the water

"AAAHHH!" Luffy Ussop and Chopper screamed "SANJI JUST WENT OUT TO THE WATER!"

"You're not going anywhere Sanji" he placed the Zone memory in a slot on his belt

**Zone Maximum Drive**

"Zone exchange" with a snap of his fingers, Sanji was back on deck with Chopper immediately working on giving the cook a large dosage of blood in his system from the nosebleed geyser he made earlier

"Is he gonna be okay?" Brook asked with a bit of worry for his unconscious friend

"He'll be fine" Chopper sighed finishing the operation "his weakness with women made him lose a lot of blood right now" the reindeer pulled out pictures of Robin and Nami in different distances of far view and close-up "for the moment he must handle the situation of seeing them in these"

"Wow" Goro was in awe at seeing Chopper's work "you must be such a great doctor, to figure out Sanji's predicament and make a solution afterwards"

"Shut up!" Chopper smiled as he made a strange wiggling dance from the praise "don't try to make me feel good about myself, bakayarou!"

"Seems that the cook is out cold" Goro turned to the rest of the crew "hey... is anyone hungry?"

Just like that, stomachs growled, as if his words were able to get them hungry...

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

In the kitchen, Goro was doing the cooking, while the other Strawhats were at the table waiting for their meal

"Okay everyone" Goro called "food is ready!" He served a good meal of steamed crab, fried shrimp and fish delights.

Everyone took a bite and found it delicious...

"Wow this stuff is delish" Ussop smiled having another bite at the steamed crab

"You said it!" Luffy nodded stuffing his face with food "we can rely on Goro if Sanji's out cold again"

"I got to say" Nami smiled having another plate of fish "it makes me wonder if you can rival Sanji-kun in cooking"

"Agreed" Robin added while Zoro and Brook nodded after eating their share of the meal

"Hey where's Chopper?" Franky asked not seeing the reindeer doctor

"I think he was still outside tending to Sanji's condition" Goro hummed "I'll deliver his and Sanji's food"

Goro carried Chopper's plate to the deck with the latter warning Sanji about his condition

"Oh good" Goro smiled "the cook's finally awake"

* * *

"Ugh" Sanji mumbled rubbing his head "what happened?"

"Easy there Sanji" Chopper warned "you've got quite a hard condition to handle"

"Yeah" Goro came in with plates in his hands "you should take it easy"

"Oh Goro" Chopper saw the food he carried "are those for us?"

"Yep" he nodded "now eat up before it gets cold"

The two started eating their food and were surprised at the taste

"Whoa" Chopper gaped at the food "this stuff is delicious!"

"Yeah" Sanji nodded "the food's well cooked and condiments made a good sauce for the taste"

"I'm glad that you liked it" Goro smiled "cause the others are enjoying this too"

"Others?" Sanji's eye widened before grabbing Goro "YOU MEAN YOU'VE _MADE_ THEM FOR NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!"

"Yep" Goro smiled

Sanji was crying waterfalls as he hit the grassy deck with his fist "it's not fair" he cried "_I'm_ supposed to be the one _to cook_ for them!"

"Sanji" Chopper muttered before he was stopped by Goro

"Go eat with the others Chopper" he smiled "I'll take care of this for you"

When Chopper left to eat the rest of the food, Goro tended to the saddened Sanji

"You okay there?" he asked

"Don't try to talk to me" Sanji sobbed "how could _you_ make food for _the_ _ladies_?"

"Look I'm sorry for stealing your thunder like that" Goro said calmly "but I know that you will _never_ dissapoint _the ladies_"

Sanji recovered after Goro spoke that line

"But since your weakness with women makes you easily distracted" Goro's gaze hardened "you _must fix_ t_his problem_ or the ladies will _mock you for life_!"

Sanji gaped at Goro's declaration but then his visible eye gained a burning motivation

"YOSH!" Sanji raised himself up from the ground "I WILL FIX MY WEAKNESS AND PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT I'M_ NOT_ WEAK!" he declared 'and then the ladies will adore me'

* * *

The Strawhat pirates were minding their own business while the underwater currents continue to drift the Thousand Sunny downwards to Fisman Island; Nami was checking her Log Pose, Robin was reading her books, Ussop and Luffy were having fun, Zoro was sleeping on deck, Franky was checking on the ship, while Chopper and Goro were helping Sanji's condition

"Okay Sanji" Chopper showed him a close up photo of Nami and Robin "your getting better at handling this"

"Of course I am!" Sanji steeled himself while holding off the rushing blood through his head "Goro helped motivate me to do this"

"Good for you Sanji" Goro smiled as he presented more pictures of Nami and Robin "keep this up and you can see the beautiful ladies in no time"

'BEAUTIFUL LADIES!' Sanji held his ground as the shout in his mind almost got him into a nosebleed geyser 'no, for the sake of seeing the ladies again with my eyes... I _must _control it!'

While the crew was minding their own business they heard something in the distance

"MOOO~!"

"Oi minna!" Ussop called "I think there's something coming at us

They saw a cow sea king pulling a bubble-coated pirate ship, heading towards them.

Goro looked at the ship and it's jolly roger then sighed "not him again" he muttered

"This is surprising" Nami spoke while looking at the sea cow "Mohmoo, don't you recognize me?"

The went stiff at seeing her and started to shiver at hearing the ones that attacked him in Arlong Park years ago

"Hey Luffy" Sanji called to his captain "that thing seems familiar to us"

"It is?" Luffy tilted his head in question

"We meet again Eternal Mark" Caribou smiled at seeing his foe "I have had enough of this and decided to end you once and for all!" he jumped out of his ship and entered the Thousand Sunny

"Yeah, yeah" Goro yawned while cleaning his ear "like you can actually do that..."

"GRRR!" he growled and shouted to his crew "COME ON MEN LET'S TEACH THIS LOSER WHO'S BOSS!"

"MOOOOO!" Mohmoo swam away in panic and fear at being close to the Strawhats dragging Caribou's ship with him leaving Caribou alone with the latter not knowing of his crew left him

"Kehihihihi!" Caribou laughed "finally knowing that I'm much stronger than you?"

"More along the lines of... where the hell is Caribou's crew?" Goro quirked

When Caribou looked back to see no ship, he was shell shocked that he was the only one on the Strawhat pirate ship...

"Now Caribou" Goro cracked his hands "what was it about you killing me?" he said in dark and amusing tone

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

That was all Caribou said when Goro started his wrath on the delusional pirate with the other Strawhat pirates (cept Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Luffy) feeling scared at seeing the strength of Eternal Mark in front of them. (which made them happy that he joined them)

* * *

After Goro finished beating the lights out of Caribou and tying him up with rope in his dizzy state making sure that he will _not_ interrupt things again.

"Now that this little problem is over" Goro smiled "what should we do with our uninvited guest?"

"I've got an idea" Franky grinned as he got close to Caribou

* * *

"NNOOOOO!" Caribou screamed as he woke up when Franky was going to throw him to the waters "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"And why not?" the cyborg asked stopping his action

"B-because...because Kami-sama is watching!" he reasoned

"And _you_ call yourself a pirate..." Goro laughed "Franky, toss him out"

"Can't _you_ kill him instead?" Zoro questioned

"I can...but I'd rather not risk breaking the ship" he reasoned "after all, you guys wouldn't want to die until achieving your dreams right?"

Nami sighed at seeing their antics and yet she can't help but smile at the same time. Goro is already fitting in the crew fine and he seems to understand the way how this pirate crew works, not to mention that her heart tend to beat faster whenever she looks at him.

'Why do I feel warm when I see him?'

But everything stopped upon seeing a large creature up that can easily size up to giants and more... it was something that stories always told but to see it would make you regret ever doubting such a tale. For what's in front _is_ real...

"_KRAKEEEEEN!_"

* * *

The screams from those who have common sense to these bizzarre things and that's to run away, but for those who aren't, heh...well

"Yosh!" Luffy readied himself to fight the giant octopus "I've decided to make that thing my pet!"

"HAH!?" most of the pirates screamed thinking that Luffy has lost it

"Oi Luffy!" Ussop shouted "did you see the _size_ of that thing?" he tried to reason his Captain "come on Luffy, you can't be _serious_!?"

"Oh I'm way serious!" Luffy smiled

"Goro!" Nami ran to the newest member of the crew capable to handle and reason with her Captain's stupidity "DO SOMETHING!"

"Sorry Nami" he apologized "but it's the Captain's orders, and besides... that creature just might be what we need to get to Fishman Island"

Nami fell to the floor losing all hope to have a safe journey 'yep, he's fitting in just fine' she laughed slowly with a broken look while crying too

While the crew was busy Caribou looked at them as if danger wasn't even close!

'These people are crazy!'

"NII-SAAAN!"

Caribou and the Strawhats looked up to see Mohmoo pulling Caribou's ship with his crew ready to fight on getting their Captain back...

However, the Kraken moved one of its large tentacles and crushed the ship with ease, much to the horror who saw it (if their faces truning blue is a common sign) with the Caribou pirates unconscious and floating to the surface, another tentacle was about to crush and Franky went to the helm of the ship

"CHICKEN VOYAGE!"

* * *

The Sunny moved back having evaded its destruction which made the other pirates fall to the deck

"I-te~!" Nami felt the pain on her back while something heavy on her front "what's on top of-"

Her words were caught in her throat when saw Goro trapped in the valley of her chest, she wasn't alone though, some of the other Strawhat members had their jaws dropped and blushed on watching the scene.

Sanji on the other hand got another nosebleed geyser making him fly into the air with only one thought on the new member of the crew

'It's not fair, Kami-sama... why does _he_ get the chance?'

Goro pulled himself up and rubbed his head "that was something" he then looked up to see Nami with her eyes shadowed by the bangs of her hair. It finally clicked in his mind at what happened earlier, his face turned red, but it was too late

"HENTAI! (Pervert)" Nami screamed as she gave an uppercut on Goro's chin

Only to have his lips placed on hers...

Nami was embarrassed now... her face was tomato red with steam coming out her ears. She wanted to lock herself in a room somewhere and tell herself that the event was just a dream and nothing else

Goro jumped back eyes wide, turning white as a ghost and his voice stuck in his throat sensing the familiar aura of female fury from the girl, he turned to the others

"Um... a little help here?" he gulped shaking like a leaf

"Gomen, Goro-san" Robin smiled crossing her arms using her powers to bind him in place for Nami "but you need to face your punishment"

"May you rest in peace" Ussop took off his hat and placed it on his chest

"BONE voyage!" Brook waved to him with a hanky acting as a flag

Goro looked back to Nami sweating bullets when she raised her arm

"_ECHHI!_" she screamed

* * *

Goro was slapped so hard...that he was thrown out to sea

"AAAHHH!" Chopper panicked GORO'S BEEN THROWN OUT TO THE WATER!"

Goro looked to his front to see the Kraken baring it's anger on him, it raised it's tentacle ready to smack him down

Goro moved fast while holding his breath and placed the Heat memory in the slot on his belt

**Heat Maximum Drive**

The Pirates gawked to see Goro creating flames _in the water_ and he used those flames to stop the oncoming attack making the Kraken cringe at the heat and screamed when the flame was starting to spread

Goro quickly removed the Heat memory and replaced it with an O memory

**Ocean Maximum Drive**

He moved his arms back and grasped the water 'I only have one shot at this' he thought while the Kraken was still putting out the flames on his it's tentacles 'Ocean torrent!'

The water in Goro's hands moved forward in a fast pace when he pulled to his intended target creating a giant water blast smashing against the giant beast making it hit the rocks

"SUGEEE~!" Luffy shouted in awe "he can control water too!"

He was then smacked by Nami

"NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE AMAZED LUFFY!" Nami screamed with blank eyes and shark-like teeth "THERE'S A _FRIEND_ OUT THERE WHO IS _DROWNING_!"

"Oh right" Luffy stretched his arm out to the waters feeling weak but was able grab Goro and pulled him back to the ship

"Oh sweet air" Goro breathed deeply "thanks Luffy..."

"Goro daijobu?" Nami asked in slight concern

"I'm fine" he panted but then he stood in front of Nami looking angry "I deserve to be slapped on taking advantage of you, I _may_ deserve that to be slapped by stealing your kiss...but _why_ in Kami-sama's name made you throw me out to sea like that!"

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"Well you did anyways!"

After having finished his anger shouts, the pirate felt himself tired thanks to the rush he made on attacking the Kraken and fell forward making Nami squeak as she carried him in her arms

'Goro no baka' she smiled softly 'why can't I stay mad at you'

"Yabai!" Franky called "Goro's out cold!"

it made the rest of the pirates have different reactions:

"Goro!" Luffy shouted

"HIIIII!" Chopper followed

"Oi, oi, oi" Zoro sweatdropped

"Goro-san" Brook said in worry

"I hope Goro-san will be okay" Robin smiled "he's interesting"

"EH?!" Sanji gawked at hearing Robin's words

"At least he got rid of the Kraken" Caribou sighed

"Well don't look now, but... _IT'S COMING BACK_!" Ussop screamed

The Kraken returned indeed and it wasn't really happy at being pushed against the salty rocks, not to mention that it's tentacle was charred from Goro's fire attack too.

"If fighting this thing will make it my pet" Luffy strode forward swinging his arm "then I'll do just that!"

"Matte!" Caribou ran to the Strawhat crew "if you really want to fight that thing then I got an idea"

* * *

in the next moment Luffy along with volunteer fighters Zoro and Sanji in smaller versions of the bubble coating, Caribou explained that as long as the bubble is around the person then they can fight in the water

"Oi what's with you helping us?" Ussop questioned "you're here because of Goro!"

"Listen!" he whispered "would rather risk your life dying in this ship while your captain and crew are fighting the Kraken?"

Ussop looked back and did a 180 "Okay guys" he cheered "make sure that you keep distance from the ship and fight all you want!"

When the 3 of them went out of the ship one of the Kraken's tentacles made another attempt but Franky used another Chicken Voyage but another tentacle came and the cyborg opened one of his shoulders revealing rockets inside (making Ussop, Chopper and Luffy have stars in their eyes)

"Franky Rocket Launcher!" he fired the rockets slowing the Kraken's attack

"Guard Point!" Chopper shouted when he changed his body making it into a giant ball helping soften the blow upon impact of The Kraken's assault, making the ship move fast toawards a sea mountain.

"Mille Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!" Robin shouted sprouting thousands of her arms forming a pair giant arms pushing agains the giant rock saving her and everyone in the ship

"Oh man was that close" Ussop wiped the sweat off his forehead

"Agreed" Brook nodded shivering at the thought of the collission with the mountain

When Luffy, Zoro and Sanji went out with the swordsman and the cook stopping the creatures assaults, giving Luffy time to use his Third Gear adding his new Haki powers... he turned his giant arm black

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy swung his arm down "ELEPHANT GUN!"

The Giant black Haki infused arm struck the Kraken knocking the creature out cold making everyone gape in shock at seeing Luffy's strength

"L-Luffy defeated the Kraken" Ussop shivered

"Masaka!" Nami gasped "he just made himself more monstrous..."

The rest nodded in agreement on that remark, just what has their Captain gone through the past 2 years?

Goro was able to keep his eyes open long enough to Luffy's attack 'this a great crew' he smiled 'I'm glad Garp told me to join them'

And then he went unconscious a second time...

* * *

Goro woke up seeing the blue sky and feeling the windy breeze around him, he sat up seeing nohing but grass in the distance

"Ugh" he groaned rubbing his head "that was some trip in the water" he stood up "better get moving or Captain's gonna be worried about me"

He walked a random direction and minutes passed by with every step "this has got to be the longest stroll I've done..."

"Nothing's wrong with that" a voice called out "kozo..."

Goro turned around only to have his eyes swell up in tears, for the person he saw was a man in his 30's wearing a Marine uniform and a black ribboned white fedora hat

"Dad!" he ran up and hugged his father tightly crying a waterfall "I thought I'd never see you again"

"Easy kozo" Soukichi pushed his son back "there's no need to be dramatic here"

"Sorry" Goro wiped his tears "I was just afraid that I might be forgetting you since I started my pirate career"

"Don't take it too hard there gaki (brat)" another voice spoke "your life just getting started"

And out from the blue came in the fallen Yonko pirate that left the words of a man, who was possibly equal to Pirate King Gold Roger, that shook the world as they entered the New Era

"Shirohige (Whitebeard)"

Goro was in awe, here before him was probably one of many pirates the world respects and fears in their lives

"Oi Oyaji" another younger voice called "don't go off by yourself like that"

Another pirate came in to the fray which is none other than the brother of Monkey D. Luffy

"Hiken no Ace (Fire fist Ace)" Goro gulped not taking the surprises anymore

"Ah Whitebeard " Soukichi smiled "glad you can join me"

"After what happened in Marineford, I expected my death to change the world" the giant pirate then smiled "but _I_ _never_ thought that your son would be one of those things"

"Yeah" Ace agreed "to think _you_ would challenge the World Government like that without second thought must make you feel satisfied"

"Yep" Goro pounded his chest proudly "The world is a place where all people will make decisions whether good or bad... and the World Government thinks that their power makes it their right to control it?" he questioned "yeah right..."

That made everyone laugh loudly

"Just what I would expect from my own son" Soukichi smiled

"GURARARARARA!" Whitebeard smiled "you really know how to shake the world gaki"

"you know of my exploits?" Goro blinked

"How could I not?" the former Yonko laughed "it even reached the departed area too"

Goro smiled but it turned upside down when he remembered the moment when Akainu killed Ace in front of his own brother and Whitebeard passing away in front of his family.

"Sorry about your deaths" he said sadly "it must be really hard for your crew to handle both your losses"

"It's already over" Ace spoke calmly

"What's done is done" Whitebeard added before smiling again "besides... the New Age has begun"

"Yeah" Goro nodded then his body started to fade "guess it's time for me to go..." he waved to his dad and friends "it's good seeing you guys again"

"Hey Goro, hold up" Ace called and threw something at him

Goro caught an object to see the metal smileys decoration of Ace's hat

"Give that to my otouto (little brother) okay?" Ace smiled "and tell him... I'll always be by his side"

* * *

The Strawhat pirates finally made it to Fishman Island in one piece, but Goro remained unconscious in the entire trip and were waiting in Camie's house and have Chopper look him over.

"I hope he's alright" Ussop mumbled "he's been helping us get here since he joined"

"Yeah" Nami nodded "he's already on our good side and helped when we needed it"

"Don't worry about him" Zoro interjected "he's strong enough to handle himself"

"I hope he wakes up soon" Brook strummed his guitar a bit "I want to him to listen to my music too"

"Don't worry about it Brook" Franky chided "Goro is a super guy" he smiled "he'll wake up"

Just then Chopper came running in

"Oi minna!" the reindeer doctor called "Goro's waking up!"

* * *

Goro slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up

"Oh my head" he groaned while looking around "where am I?"

"Please be careful" a mermaid with green hair wearing a black tank top swam next to him in worry "your friends got worried when they told me that you wouldn't wake up since your arrival here"

"Is that so?" Goro moved forward and gave the girl a kiss on her cheek surprising the latter "thanks for taking care of me"

The mermaid blushed red while pushing her fingers together and looked away "n-no problem...Eternal Mark"

he blinked "how did you know who I am?"

"W-well I've been following your exploits since you attacked Mariejois and became a fan"

Before he could ask any more questions, a shout came in

"TEME!"

Goro lied back down dodging Sanji's kick who was angry when he saw him _flirting_ with the mermaid

"Oh hi Sanji" he greeted

"Don't you _hi Sanji_ me!" Sanji growled "I saw you flirt with Camie-chan when I enter!"

"Oh good Goro" Luffy pushed the cook away "your awake" he smiled "you really had us worried there"

Goro smiled and then remebered his dream

"Hey Luffy" he called "while I was out cold during the trip here" he took a deep breathe on what he will say next "I met Ace..."

Everything was silent at first and then...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?" Luffy shouted "YOU MET ONII-CHAN!?"

"That's right" Goro pulled out a pair of metal blue smiley's surprising Luffy "he told me to give you this and said I'll always be by your side"

For that very moment Luffy was struck speechless it's almost like he saw Ace's spirit giving something to him, he took the object and held it close with the other Strawhats watching in sympathy with Franky Chopper and Ussop crying at the scene.

"Ace..."

But then all of that stopped when Goro bonked Luffy in the head making everyone gape

"Okay that's enough sappy stuff" Goro smiled while he pulled Luffy close and gave him a noogie "we're here to make adventures right?"

Luffy then started to laugh with the others following suit

"Okay! Okay!" Luffy smiled "I'll stop!"

Goro let Luffy go and looked at everyone "since we're all okay on the trip I can assume one thing"

Everyone nodded at Goro's implication "That's right"

"Then that means..." Goro smirked

"WE'RE IN FISHMAN ISLAND!"


	6. Fishman arc 2

Chapter 6: Welcome to Fishman Island

Afte having pleasantries of the Strawhat's mermaid friend, Camie she was called, the crew decided to split up: Franky stayed in the Thousand Sunny to check if anything is damaged. Nami and Robin walked on their own deciding to explore with satisfying their curiosity (merchandise for the former and Poneglyph for the latter), Brook went his merry way wanting to make his own adventure in the island, Zoro wandered off (getting lost on the stroll) to find some liquor and the remaining ones followed Camie as she guided them through Mermaid Cove.

* * *

And the mermaids eyed the pirates with bright happy smiles

"So these people took a different way to get in?" one mermaid asked

"Illegal entry?" a second one added "oh how wild!" she squealed "I love pirates!"

"Hello!" a third one waved to them "say...they don't look scary"

Sanji was already in a love daze with tears upon seeing _a lot_ of beautiful mermaids... Luffy, Ussop and Chopper weere amazed to see an island in the waters

Goro, well... he's like Sanji (red faced instead) and co. upon his arrival of Fishman Island and he was having a hard time controlling his amazement.

That is until Camie introduced them to everyone

"Minna!" she called to the other mermaids and gestured to her human friends "the one in the strawhat is Luffy-chin, the one who's crying is Sanji-chin, the one with the long nose is Ussop-chin, the little Tanuki(Racoon Dog) is Chopper-chin"

But then she stopped when Goro was next

"Ano..." she pouted "should I really tell them who you are Goro?"

Said pirate nearly facefaulted "I think you just did Camie..."

The mermaids were silent at hearing his name, and then they started murmuring...

"Did she say _Goro_?" one of them whispered

"_As in..._ Daido D. Goro?"

Goro gulped knowing what will happen next when all eyes are on him

"You _are_ what we think you are... right?" one mermaid asked "Eternal Mark?"

"Yes?" he answered hesitantly

"KYAAAAAA!" every mermaid screamed "ETERNAL MARK!"

* * *

Goro was then dragged by them to the waters, he placed his feet on the ground keeping him in place making the mermaids notice.

"What's wrong Goro-kun?" one mermaid puffed her cheeks "don't you _want_ to swim with us?"

"It's not that" he defended "you girls are just excited to see me that you might make drown" he then coughed a bit "besides...you girls have questions that I'm supposed to answer right?"

With Goro's words now spoken, most mermaids were still swarming him for his attention... this was something he wasn't prepared for.

* * *

Camie watched the spectacle and blushed upon remembering the thank you kiss he gave to her

"Uh, um..." she stuttered a bit looking at her human friends "shouldn't we help him?"

Ussop closed his eyes making a sage-like nod "so this is the power of Eternal Mark?"

"Neh?" Chopper followed making the same gesture

"Kono..." Sanji growled in envy "how can _you_ be so popular?"

"Oho!" Luffy smiled "it seems like you're having fun there"

"Urusai!" Goro talked back "you know that this surprised me too!"

He walked to a rock and sat down and the mermaids got close...

The girls made themselves comfy around Goro and gave him their attention and he was suddenly bombarded with _lots_ of questions:

"What was it like in Mariejois?"

"Did you really kill a Tenryubito?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No me!"

* * *

While the girls are arguing who gets to have, Goro was having a hard time to breathe since he was being smothered by affection (and soft supple flesh) he thought that it was over here and now.

"Girls! GIRLS!" A voice bellowed "let the poor man breathe before he suffocates"

Goro was finally able breathe, he turned to the voice and give his thanks

But when he saw the being... he was stunned

In front of him was a beautiful goldfish mermaid (picture her looking like Robin from 2 years ago but with blonde hair, blue eyes and a more athletic personality); she was wearing an open jacket showing a tight sports bra underneath, her body was slim and athletic and just above her supple and bouncy chest was a mark of the Celestial Dragon showing that she was a slave to those monsters in Mariejois.

She eyed the Strawhats from a distance earlier and saw a particular man that saved her from Mariejois and decided to go to him floating past Ussop and Sanji (who are struck speechless at seeing her) and smiled

"Hello again" she purred slightly "handsome..."

"H-hi..." Goro weaved back a bit "Maya"

Maya wrapped her arms around Goro's neck and sat on his lap placing her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat

"I'm glad your here today" she sighed "it made me sad that I had to leave you during my escape in Mariejois"

"It's okay" he assured her "you are now back... in home"

"Yeah" she nodded "and I still remember my pain from that nightmare"

* * *

FLASHBACK START

Maya was sitting alone wearing rags in her cell, cuffed and marked as an object/property to the eyes of the Tenryubito. For the past months, she has been treated poorly and thanks to her mark, there's no such thing as nice from their eyes..._for days_ she had to endure the torment, the suffering caused by them.

She prayed hard that her suffering would end before being used again for the Tenryubito's entertainment

'Please kill me now' she whimpered while holding herself tightly 'I don't want to do this anymore...'

FLASHBACK HALTED

* * *

Maya cried upon bringing the painful memory again, her fellow mermaids cried too since the topic was too painful to bear. Ussop and Sanji were gritting their teeth with clenched fists (Sanji's thoughts on how they could treat such a beautiful lady while Ussop questioned why they existed in the first place)

"Shh" Goro soothed her "you're safe now" he said quietly

Maya wiped her tears away before looking at her savior "I wanted to die there" she then made a small smile "but then... you showed up"

* * *

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

The mermaid was thrown back into her cell with guards laughing at her condition

"Man this job sure is easy" Guard 1 smiled

"You said it" Guard 2 nodded "and the _things_ here are interesting to watch"

The tears in her eyes fell while not looking at them she had wished to die , but fate was cruel...she was spared of her wish and continued to serve

'It's not fair...' she balled her hands tightly 'am I really going to stay as a slave forever?'

The guards musings stopped when a scream was heard getting their (and the slaves) attention

"What was that?" Guard 1 asked

The doors were kicked open showing a figure dragging an _injured_ Tenryubito!

"Hold it!" they shouted with weapons ready

The figure looked at them before pulling out a gun and shit them both between the eyes killing them instantly without any effort and tossed the man in the room

"You'll pay for this" the slave owner grunted "I swear it!"

"No" the figure looked down on him while pulling out a dagger "you will..."

The slave owner panicked when his own bubble helmet was cut... he was now breathing the air of those _beneath _him and glared at the one who did it

"TEME!" the Tenryubito screamed "JUST WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Daido D. Goro" he answered "Saa...Jigoku tano shimina"

* * *

The Tenryubito's screams filled the room...the slaves watched it all. The pain they endured, the tears they held, the anger they felt... all of it was displayed through Goro's actions on making their owner be in Hell like they were in

The screams stopped, Goro stood up seeing his handiwork

The Tenryubito is finally dead...

The slaves are now crying, not because of the pain they felt, but of the satisfaction on seeing their (so called) World Noble master get humiliated tortured before dying. They can finally show their emotions again

Goro looked around seeing the cells filled with slaves, he pulled out a K memory and placed it in his dagger

**Key Maximum Drive**

He slashed in a circular motion releasing a ring of green energy hitting it against the jail cells

They opened...along with the slave collars and cuffs coming off

The (former)slaves were baffled at this, their gaze questioned Goro as if he was from another planet but all that stopped when he spoke to them

"Get out now" he said "The Marines will be coming soon..." he added "This place won't be standing when they get here"

They could not express how happy they are at being free from this nightmare and ran with everything the have from the place without looking back

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"I'm really thankful to you" Maya made a sultry look while dragging her finger across Goro's face "and I plan to give my hero kiss for that"

When she was about to do that... he stopped her

"I'm sorry" his face was crimson red at being given such a special treat "but I can't have that"

He stood up and bolted from the area with a trail of smoke behind him

Everyone just watched him pass by in confusion while Maya giggled at his actions

"My goodness" she smiled placing her hand on her cheek "such a shy boy"

* * *

Goro entered it to a random building and slammed the door behind him

"Finally" he panted "I thought I'm gonna die there"

"It seems that our hero has a hard time today" a feminine voice laughed

Goro turned around to see a pale shark mermaid; she has short black hair covering her right blue eye, wearing a hooded purple blouse showing her cleavage and belly. He could guess that the lady in front of him is the who owned the building he was in

"Not much of a talker are you?" she smiled

"Sorry" he bowed a bit "but I wasn't one who would take things for granted" he then looked at the mermaid "to whom am I speaking too?"

"Shyarly" she replied "and you're actually in my private room of Mermaid Cafe"

"Mermaid Cafe?" Goro blinked "I guess that's the building I'm in "

He then spotted a crystal ball across the room

"Are you a fortune teller?" he asked

"I am" Shyarly nodded "I was gifted to see visions of the future" she continued "but it's better not to see the future"

Goro looked at the crystal ball while thinking about Shyarly's words, judging by the tone of her answer, the girl had seen some bad visions when whe she sees the future.

* * *

The manager of Mermaid Cafe eyed Goro carefully, when the news of Whitebeard's death spread. She feared for the slave trade that would assault her home. Which led to Jinbei and King Neptune taking _drastic_ measures to keep Fishman Island protected.

And then...something happened in the news

Another attack was made in Mariejois, freeing the slaves that were forced to live there. And the shocking news of a man named Goro made the claim of killing Tenryubitos without any remorse.

* * *

Ever since that attack and with rumor spreading of Eternal Mark's deed. The World Nobles and Slavers _refused_ to do the slave trade for fear of the monster that would bring his wrath to their lives.

Shyarly may have been seeing things, but she could've sworn that Fisher Tiger, the Hero of Fishman Island, was in Goro's place. She rubbed her eyes to see that the pirate was looking at her...

"Shyarly" he spoke "it must've hurt you to see pain with your power, but..." he looked down "even if that future is true, wouldn't it be better for you to just stay in the present?" he suggested "I mean seeing things in the future might be hazy at best..."

"What do you mean?" she asked in curiosity

"I mean that wouldn't you rather make a future yourself?" he suggested "it's better than waiting for one you know"

Shyarly gasped at hearing Goro's words, what he said made perfect sense! All her life she has done nothing but sit down _waiting_ for a vision in her crystal ball and most of those visions came true _because_ no one was able to do anything in the present. She eyed the man in front of her before she swam to the door...and locked it

She was getting warm all of sudden... and then she tackled Goro to the floor

She kissed him, her mouth was smothering his lips, her tongue was savagely used making him submit and it almost made him choke, the kiss was filled with want and passion almost as if fire was being used in her before pulling back for a breather

"Um..." Goro spoke with a red face "what was that for?"

Shyarly was looking down at him with a pair of glazed eyes filled desire for something she wants and she started tearing his clothes away from his body

"Don't move" she purred "...darling"

Shyarly was acting upon her natural instinct as a woman, and Goro was a prime candidate to satisfy her urges, that and she wouldn't be minding to carry his child...

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! LIME ALERT!**

Shyarly tossed her blouse away revealing her naked form making Goro awestruck at the sheer beauty she has.

He tried to speak but was smothered by the valley of her soft mounds

"Shush now" she made a trail of kisses downwards "let me make you feel good"

Shyarly removed his pants and underwear to see a throbbing length for her to be filled, she grasped the appendage with her hand, making the man gasp at her touch, and was surprised to feel the warmth of it

'So warm...' she started to drool at the thought 'I want it inside me!'

She then started licking Goro's shaft from the tip down to the base and back up again

Goro shuddered at feeling her tongue going around his member, and his head flew back at feeling something soft and squishy around it

"Do you like this?" Shyarly smiled as she used her soft mounds and started sucking on his member

Goro was _really_ feeling it now...the mixture of warm flesh and wet lips made him reach the edge

"I can't" he grunted "hold it...any longer"

That only doubled Shyarly's efforts 'then release it!' she continued 'I want to taste you!'

Goro made his final grunt, releasing his essence, making her pull back as it sprayed all over her face

"What an amount" Shyarly scopped the white fluid on her face and swallowed it "such a wonderful taste"

But her moment was stopped when Goro tossed her to the couch making the shark mermaid look at him in surprise

"You have given me a wonderful service" he said with his face making a sly grin "let me repay the favor..."

Withon the next minutes Shyarly screamed with passion when Eternal Mark made his own service to her

**LIME OVER**

* * *

Goro cleaned himself up from his session with Shyarly, after dressing up with his pants and his now open shirt (thanks to the frenzy Shyarly was in) he looked back to see her panting on the couch with her clothing next to her

"That was amazing..." she smiled "_how_ are you so good?"

"I always have a charm that woman gets attracted to" he replied "and your stunt from earlier meant that you've been holding it in too long" he then started walking out "I probably might get another love session from you along with Maya after something big happens in this island"

* * *

Goro was walking out on the streets thinking on a good excuse when his friends ask about him. He was back at Mermaid Cove with Sanji swimming with the mermaids while Luffy and Chopper are sitting on a cliff watching in envy about them not being able to swim.

"Oi minna" he called "I'm back"

"Oh Goro" Luffy waved at him "your'e back"

"Yeah" he nodded "I was just unsure of myself earlier" he smiled "but I'm fine now"

"That's good" Chopper then looked at him "but what happened to your shirt?"

"I ran into an accident when I ran from here" he replied "it costed me my shirt for that little trip"

he looked back to the waters seeing Ussop and Sanji swimming with the mermaids in a happy mood

"I think swimming would help me cool down" he discarded his torn shirt and boots "off I go!"

He ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped down to the waters below

While the swimmers are having fun in the water, Luffy and Chopper are now depressed at seeing their friends have fun

"it's not fair" Luffy whined "they get to have fun while we just sit here and watch"

"Yeah" Chopper agreed "it's probably the funnest thing to do"

"Come one guys" Ussop chided "there are other things fun to do"

Just then a scream came up.

* * *

The three saw a shadow splash in the water, they ran to the shore to see Goro panting right next to a blodied love-struck Sanji

"Oi, What happened?" Ussop asked while Chopper checked on the cooks condition

"One of the mermaids made a personal move on Sanji" Goro answered "it made him a nosebleed rocket and fell unconcsious"

"This is bad" Chopper panicked "if he doesn't get any blood in him soon...he'll die!"

To make matters worse, a group of knights came in, along with 3 figures behind them: one was a shark merman with with wavy blue hair, he had a strong authority (probably the oldest) wearing a garb around his waist and a gold trident in hand, the second one is an opah merman; he was round and large while wearing a green garb, his face and body looks ready move anytime, and lastly a tall thin oarfish merman, wearing a white shirt looking very formal among the two with him.

"There has been a report of illegal entry" the shark merman spoke "are you them?"

"That's us" Luffy nodded

Before any formalities were made...a loud laughter can be heard, everyone turned to see 3 new with every other merfolk shouting at them

"Well isn't that pathetic" Hammond luaghed "your human friend is dying by blood loss"

He would've continued his badmouthing if it wasn't for Goro punching him to the ground

"Hmm?"Hyouzou looked at his fallen Fishman "now that's surprise" he then started to drink his Sake "but I'll attack you anyway"

He pulled out his swords and lunged them at Goro

**Eternal**

All the blades made contact but Hyouzou got surprised at the individual in front of him

"Are you still going to fight me?" he asked while releasing a small portion of his Haki

The octopus merman shivered a bit, but pulled his blades away, he picked up Hammond and gestured the other Fishman to follow him.

"Sugei" Ussop and Chopper gawked "he's really strong"

"I would've done the same thing" Luffy smiled

"Impressive" the shark merman observed

"Hey do you think he's the one who attacked Mariejois?" the opha merman questioned

"It's a probablity" the oarfish merman nodded

Goro was talking to Luffy about his friends condition when Camie took the swimming carriage away with Ussop and Chopper

"Go with them Luffy" he nodded "Sanji needs a blood donor and fast!"

* * *

Luffy ran ahead to help Sanji find someone with his blood while Goro stayed back with the 3 merman

"Are you the one called Eternal Mark?" they asked at the same time

"Yes I am" Goro answered "To whom am I speaking too?"

Goro was talking with the 3 princes of Fishman Island; Fukaboshi(shark merman), Manboshi(opah merman) and Ryuboshi(oarfish merman)

"You have our thanks for freeing our people" Fukaboshi bowed a bit "not many would risk their lives to free random people"

"Everyone deserves to be free" Goro responded "only time will be the judge to our actions"

"Such insight" Ryuboshi commented "I can see why the World Government seeks your capture-mi fa re do!"

"He really is someone that would defy fate-Akkamanbo!" Manboshi smiled

"Anyway" Fukaboshi interjected "I have a message from Jinbe that needs to be delivered"

* * *

After passing the message to Goro, who now must get it to his Captain, nodded... he placed the Bird memory on to the slot under his cape

**Bird Maximum Drive**

His cape changed into wings and flew away leaving awestruck mermaids and curious princes

'I may not know why' Fukaboshi 'but I hope Madame Shyarly will predict a better future for our home...'

* * *

Speaking of the shark mermaid...

Shyarly went out from her cafe with a headache

"Madame!" a Fishman spoke "is something wrong?"

"I...I had another vision" the fortune teller responded "it's about Fishman Island!"

All eyes are on her... Every Fishman, Merfolk (adult and child) gulped in in anticipation

"Fishman Island..." Shyarly started shedding tears "WILL HAVE IT'S FATE DECIDED IN BATTLE!"


	7. Fishman arc 3

Chapter 7: The Ryugu kingdom

While Goro was flying, he saw a lot of Fishman and Merfolk look at him

"Sugei" a Fishman boy awed "there's someone flying!"

Having decided to stop, he landed on the ground and changed back to a normal

"Excuse me" he called "has any of you citizen seen humans pass by here?"

They all pointed to a shop down the road

"Thanks"

As Goro was running, he finally met with his friends, but then a bright light came in...

* * *

Everyone looked up to see a giant shadow, and before long every citizen in Fishman Island was gobsmacked that they saw King Neptune himself riding on a whale(Hoe) with a giant shark wearing a red shirt beside him

"I have come here to see the Strawhat pirates-jamon" The king spoke before turning to the shark "are these the humans who saved you Megalo?"

"Sha" the shark nodded

"Well then-jamon" he looked back to the pirates "I would like to invite you people to the Ryugu palace-jamon!"

Everything was silent...

The citizens of Fishman Island couldn't believe what their king just said

"Ryu...Ryu...Ryu..!?" Pappug spoke

"Ryu...Ryu...Ryu..!?" Camie followed

"RYUGU PALACE!?" both said at the same time

"That's right-jamon"

"EEEEHHHHHH!?" The citizens of Fishman Island screamed

"What is the Ryugu palace?" Luffy asked getting his face pulled by Pappug

"Minna!" Goro called as he got close "don't leave me!"

"Ah, Goro-san" Brook spoke "you've made it just in time"

"Goro?" Neptune looked at said pirate "as in... _Eternal Mark_ Goro-jamon?"

"That's me" he nodded

"Hoh hoh hoh!" The king laughed happily "I heard the news of you after a certain incident" he then looked at the human "I have never thought that I'd meet such a wild card in front of me"

* * *

While that happened, Madame Shyarly was sitting on a rock drinking a glass of water after saying her vision of the future

"Is that really true Madame Shyarly?" Fukaboshi questioned "that the island's fate will be decided in battle?"

The fortuneteller nodded, shivering at the thought of her home turning into a battlefield

"Shyarly" Maya went close and tried to comfort her

"Most disturbing" the shark merman prince hummed "and there is also the kidnapping of mermaids earlier"

"But your highness" a Fishman spoke "you don't think that the pirates who are here did that right?"

"Don't be stupid" a Neptune soldier interjected "pirates have played nice before and ended up taking advantage of mermaid's innocence"

"Not likely" Fukaboshi replied "Eternal Mark's act against slavery kept that kind of business at bay" he sighed "nonetheless, have our army patrol the island" he commanded "should there be a disturbance, then the kidnapper should be close"

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted

* * *

Back with Neptune and company... The king arrived at the gateway

"Oh I almost forgot" Neptune reached into his beard and pulled out something "here take these"

Luffy, Nami and Goro caught a coral each

"What's this?" Luffy questioned

"Bubble coral" Camie smiled "it makes an air bubble to help humans breathe in the water"

After creating the bubble. Everyone entered the Ryugu kingdom seeing the woderful wonder in the sea

"Wai!" Nami awed "such a beautiful place!"

"This palace makes Pappug's place look like a house"

"Don't compare!" the starfish designer retorted

* * *

The guests went into the palace with smiles... only to have Neptune's 2 ministers shout at him for his sudden leave

"Mattaku!" an angry seahorse merman fumed "do you have any idea how the guards got worried on your irrational move!"

"Kara na wa(I can't take it)" a catfish merman added

"It won't happen again-jamon" the king apologized

'He got yelled at...' most of the guests sweatdropped at the scene

* * *

Luffy on the other hand, had his stomach growled...

"Oi, aren't you going to let us at the banquet yet?" he asked only to be ignored but his nose caught a scent "I can smell food somewhere"

'Oh I can't hold it any longer' Goro was trying to hold down his snickers since he's being nice to the king

"Oh by the way" Neptune pointed behind him "I brought the people who saved Megalo when he got attacked by the Kraken-jamon"

The two ministers looked at them but Neptune looked around the room

"Are?" he questioned "the princess? Where is Shirahoshi?"

"Well you see..." minister of left explained of the attack that happened a few minutes ago

* * *

"Nanto?! You are supposed to guard the princess to keep her calm!" Neptune fumed "Bakamon!"

"It's your fault too!" Minister of right retorted "you've made all the guards worried, do you have any idea what you've put us through!?"

"It _really won't_ happen again-jamon" he apologized

'He got yelled at again...' Camie, Pappug, Nami, Ussop and Brook sweatdropped

* * *

The repeat of that scene was the last straw for Goro and he is laughing hard on the floor, holding his sides getting everyone's attention

"Oh it's just too funny!" he laughed

"Don't laugh!" Pappug screamed "are you making fun of the king!?"

"Oh by the way Goro" Nami asked "have you seen Luffy?"

"Yeah" Ussop nodded "do you know where he is?"

Goro got his bearings and sighed "sadly, Luffy got bored and hungry...so he decided to find the banquet himself"

"HAH!?" the group shouted

"Yabai!" Ussop and Pappug panicked "Luffy's getting us in trouble again"

"Urusei!" Nami shouted while hitting their heads before sighing "that baka..." she shook her head "he's always running off"

"Don't worry Nami" Goro smiled "I'll go look for him"

He took out his Eternal memory "henshin"

**Eternal**

Goro wore his armor, but before he went out to find Luffy

"Oh I almost forgot" he looked back to his crewmates "I was given word from the princes I met earlier that Jinbe is waiting for us in the sea forest" he informed "if you meet the others, tell them to go there also"

Goro went out of the bubble and everyone gawked that the human was fine in the water

"What?" he asked

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO BE BREATHE UNDERWATER!?" they shouted

"My armor let's me do a lot of things" he replied "oh and take this" he tossed the bubble coral to Nami "It's better for you guys to have a spare" he smiled "see ya!"

* * *

Luffy was floating the water hallways following the smell of food bouncing against the walls until he entered a room without water

"Are?" the strawhat pirate looked around the room and saw a soldier with a cart closing a door "that must be where the food is!" he drooled at the thought of food with stars in his eyes

* * *

"Luffy..." Goro called "where are you?"

He walked around calling out to Luffy a few more times before he stopped

"Mattaku" he groaned "where could he be?"

"All right Goro" he talked to himself "try to remember what the others told you about him..."

'He's an idiot' Zoro, Ussop, Nami sighed

'He's my friend' Chopper replied

'He's a SUPER pirate' Franky smiled

'He's caring' Robin giggled

'He makes my heart beat' Brook answered 'but I don't have a heart YOHOHOHO!'

'He's a big eater' Sanji said flatly

'I did remember Luffy say about a banquet' Goro then smiled 'then all I gotta do is follow my nose'

* * *

After following the smell of food. Goro stopped at a giant pair of open doors with a giant mermaid princess crying from Luffy's insults earlier

'Found him' he smiled "Hey Luffy"

"Oh Boro" Luffy spoke with his mouth full of food "wyat aru youb dbiong bere?"

"Your friends got worried" he replied "so I went to find you" he smiled "I didn't know that you were _this_ hungry..."

Goro then looked up to the princess "and I'm guessing this is your new friend?"

"That's right" Luffy sighed patting his stomach "she gave me her food"

"That's nice" he nodded "I'm Goro by the way"

"My name is Shirahoshi" the princess bowed while wiping her tears "Gomenasai" she sniffled "no one has ever made bad notions of me before"

"You'll have to excuse him" Goro sighed "Luffy can be pretty blunt on what he'll say to others"

"Well I'm full" Luffy smiled "oh by the way you said that you've been here for 10 years right?" he looked around the room "That's not healthy for you, you know?"

"Tell me princess" Goro asked after hearing Luffy's words "do you ever want to go outside?"

"I do" Shirahoshi nodded "but someone's after me"

She then explained about a stalker named Decken using his Devil Fruit powers sending her threatening love proposals

Luffy just picked his nose getting bored with the story, while Goro was in thought abuot the mess she was in

'This Decken character has some love issues' he thought and then looked at Luffy 'but since my Captain is straight forward about this...then there's no other choice'

"Tell you what princess" Goro stood up "why don't you just go out with me and Luffy?"

"Huh?" Shirahoshi blinked with Megalo

"You do _want_ to go out right?" he pressed

"Ah mou" Luffy frowned "if you're not going outside because of some stalker" he sighed "I don't like you after all"

* * *

The princess started crying again at Luffy's insult with Megalo tryng to calm her, Goro then bonked Luffy on the head

"Ite!" Luffy rubbed his sore head "what was that for?"

"I know from the others that you are blunt" Goro sighed "but you gotta at least be careful on what you say" he then looked back to Shirahoshi "So what do you say, ready to see the world?"

The princess nodded a bit scared and excited that she will get to go outside

"Oh by the way Luffy" Goro said to his Captain "I got a message for you from Jinbe"

'Jinbe-sama?' Shirahoshi blinked

"What is it?" Luffy asked

"He said that he will be waiting for you and the others in the sea forest"

"Yosh!" Luffy smiled at, meeting his friend again "then let's get to the sea forest!"

"But" Shirashoshi spoke but Goro stopped her

"It's too late Shira-hime" he shook his head "once something sets his mind, he'll go with it" he sighed "either go or stay"

Once Shirahoshi made her answer, Megalo was stuffed with the princess in his mouth with Luffy creating a bubble around him, Goro pulled out his Luna memory

**Luna Maximum Drive**

Goro was covered in light for a second and now... there are 2 of them

"SUGEI!" Luffy awed with stares in his eyes "How did you do that?!"

"Luna memory" Goro answered "it has the power of using magic"

Goro 1 then gave his Ocean, Quark and Zone memories to his other self "Take care of the others" he spoke "after what happens here...there's bound to be trouble"

Goro 2 nodded and prepared himself on the side of the bed

"Ready?" Goro 1 asked his companions

* * *

Somewhere in another part of Fishman island, or more specifically Fishman district (below the island), Hody Jones made an alliance with Vander Decken IX to create a new era for Fishman Island with the latter using his mato-mato(mark-mark) curse sending the _inferior_ human pirates and useless fishman away for their plan to start destroying said island

"Isn't that touching..."

The new Fishman pirates turned to see a tigershark Fishman with the mark of the sun pirates on his left arm smiling at them, amused of their actions, even though that the Fishman was mocking them inside his mind

"Torasam..." Hody growled "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hody could still remember the incident from last time

* * *

FLASHBACK START

Torasam, Tiger of the Sea, was among the powerful crewmembers Fisher Tiger's Sun pirates. He was a good combatant utilizing his own version of Gyojin(Fishman) Karate called Gyojin fighter, he was able to stop a wave of Navy soldiers and kept Kizaru at bay to help his fellow crewmembers get their Captain to safety

"You want _me_ to join your crew?" Torasam questioned "the New Fishman pirates?"

"That's right" Hody smiled "with you on my side, nothing will stop us!"

"Fat chance" The tigershark Fishman refused "I have no need to join _a band of addicts_ for a _stupid_ cause"

Hody growled at the insult and lunged at him...only to be struck in the gut by the tigershark's elbow making the him fall on his knees and the New Fishman pirates felt fear like a tiger was preying on them

"You may think that the New Fishman pirates are superior from humans" Torasam spoke coldly while kicking Hody back to his officers "but you don't _even have_ Captain Tiger's spirit"

"Teme!" Hody growled while clutching his bruised belly

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"I'm here because I've decided" he looked at Hody in the eye still seeing that addicted spirit from last time "I'll join your group to overthrow the Ryugu palace"

That was quite the bombshell to hear, Torasam refused before, and _now_ he_ joins?_ Hody's officers grew suspiscious

"You refused our offer before" Zeo pulled out his chain "why are you joining us now?"

"You _really_ want to know?"

"Yeah!" Daruma growled "what makes you think we'll let you join?!"

"I heard that the Strawhat pirates who disappeared 2 years ago made it to Fishman Island" the tigershark Fishman smiled "I've no doubt in my mind they are stronger now"

"Hmph" Hody looked away "say what you like, they are nothing more human weaklings _destined_ to be killed by us"

"Even Eternal Mark Daido D. Goro?" Torasam sneered

Hody's officer's got worried when the shark Fishman got his eyes bloodshot at hearing that name

"You better watch what you say old man" he growled "if you say that name again, I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!"

"Go ahead and try" Torasam went close delivering a familiar body blow to Hody "I won't mind getting an exercise right now" he smirked at the struggling shark Fishman

* * *

Goro and Brook, carrying minister of right, ran back to the hall delivering the bad news making the king panic

"KIDNAPPED!? SHIRAHOSHI!?" Neptune shouted with a blue face "WHO WOULD DO THAT?!"

"Luffy" Goro 2 answered

"LUFFY KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS!?" Ussop yelled in causing Camie and Pappug to shiver

"Baka" Nami sighed

"What's done is done" Zoro spoke flatly

"Don't worry guys" Goro 2 chided "I already sent myself to keep an eye on Luffy's antics"

He explained about the situation getting everyone to calm down a bit

"I knew that you could be reliable" Nami smiled "you really knew how to plan ahead"

"Aw shucks" Goro 2 bashfully kicked the floor "you don't have to compliment me"

"That aside" Ussop pointed to the injured pirates "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THEM!?"

Zoro reached for his sword, but he was beaten by Goro

**Quark Maximum Drive**

"Quark control"

Goro 2 pushed his arm forward causing the other pirates to fly and pinned against the wall making some of them pass out

"That's that" he then walked to the pinned pirates "now what are you guys doing here?"

The pirate explained that he was given a choice to follow orders from Hody to open the gateway in exchange to live, should he refuse the death will take him

"Idiot" Goro 2 spat

"Huh?" the pirate struggled

"This Hody guy doesn't care if you do your job right, he only wants one thing..." Goro glared at his target "and that's to kill humans and spread that hatred throughout the world"

* * *

The shock sent the pirate to edge with fear along those who have been with him (not to mention that Ussop, king Neptune along with his army were silently screaming) from that revelation making the injured pirates pass out

Ussop and Nami were groveling with a gloomy aura at the situation they're in

"This is very bad" Ussop said

"Very bad" Nami nodded

"Yohohoho!" Brook cried "I hope Luffy-san can keep the princess safe"

"Stop your mumbling" Zoro sighed "if that idiot made it happen, then he and Goro will keep her safe"

* * *

Back in Fishman Island, Shirahoshi was smiling at seeing the view with Luffy smiling on top of Megalo

"Sugei" the mermaid princess awed "this place is wonderful"

"Hey" Luffy called "why don't you come out now?"

"Uh no thanks" Shirahoshi said shyly "I'm fine here"

"I don't get you at all" Luffy whined

Megalo was having a hard time to keep the princess safe and Goro 1 noticed, but before he could say anything, he saw a band of fish swimming in the air

'Oh boy' he gulped 'it seems that trouble came sooner than expected'

* * *

Hody smirked when he and his crew are heading for Ryugu kingdom

"This is it men" the shark Fishman smiled "_we_ will _remake_ history to our image!"

The crew roared in agreement following their Captain without knowing the darker agenda in him

* * *

King Neptune was shedding tears at thought of her only daughter would be at the hands of her stalker, Vander Decken, but then a set of Fishman pirates entered the doors while carrying a dark aura

"Hody!" Neptune shouted "what are you doing here-jamon!?"

The shark Fishman sneered at the king while he explained his intentions, Ussop, Zoro shook with anxiety at hearing Arlong's name. Nami remained silent... remembering the pain she carried throughout her childhood. Brook was confused of the situation, while Goro 2 trembled in anger.

"We are the New Fishman pirates" Hody finished "and our job is to spread Arlong's dream"

* * *

Neptune had his eyes widened recalling when one of his sons informed Zoro about Shyarly's prediction

'So the battle has begun' he thought

"Cut the chatter" Goro 2 spoke "you guys are just pathetic excuses to carry such a _worthless_ cause"

"Nani?" Arlong questioned with his grip tightening on his trident

"You New Fishman pirates are _worthless_" he repeated

Hody's weapon snapped at sheer fury, he lunged at the thought of tearing the human weakling to pieces...

Only to be stopped in midair...

"Nani!?" Hody gasped before looking angrily at Goro 2 "What did you do to me teme!"

"Your'e not worth my time" he spoke "now, time to enjoy Hell"

Goro tightened his hand into a fist making the fishman writhe in pain. The shark Fishman felt like his insides are being crushed and finally... he lost consciousness.

"Baka" he dropped Hody to the floor and turned away walking back to the others

"TEME!"

* * *

The other New Fishman pirates ran at Goro 1 only to be stopped by him

"You guys don't learn do you" he used his hands with the Quark memory pushing them togethar forming a ball and place the Ocean memory in the slot on his arm

**Ocean Maximum Drive**

Using the Quark's memory Goro 2 covered the New Fisman pirates in water

"Let's see if you guys are durable" he smirked

Goro 2 waved his arms smacking the New Fishman pirates around the hall making them pass out thanks to repeated impact

"That takes care of that" he sighed

He turned back to see Zoro, Ussop and Brook cutting the chain and ropes around the royal group

"Neptune-sama!" a soldier spoke "we should fight back right now!"

"No!" the king replied "if we fight now, then the New Fishman pirates will start the chaos throughout the island-jamon"

"For now, we will regroup wit the others-jamon" Neptune looked at the Strawhat pirates "I leave my daughter's safety in your care"

The king and his guards moved out the palace to get ready on the battle ahead

"Well guys" Goro 2 spoke "let's get to the sea forest"

They nodded when he placed the Zone memory inside the slot on hs chest

**Zone Maximum Drive**

Little did the Strawhat pirates know... Torasam watched the whole thing while hiding from Hody's group.

'So that's Eternal Mark' the tigershark Fishman smiled feeling his blood boil 'I can feel it' he clenched his fist 'the spirit of Captain Tiger is coming from that human' his smile grew wide 'it's making my thirst for battle grow!'

* * *

Shirahoshi was spat out when Megalo couldn't handle it anymore, causing the citizens to panic in disarray to the whole thing

"Mou Yowahoshi(coward)" Luffy huffed "didn' I tell you to stay in the shark"

"Gomenasai" Shirahoshi cried "please don't get mad at me"

The citizens were feeling sorry for the princess while shouting at Luffy for making her cry, Sanji heard princess and went to see the beauty of said princess...

Only to turn into stone for setting his eyes on her.

Goro 1 sighed at the scene 'Sanji _really_ has it bad' he shook his head 'but at least the nosebleeds aren't happening anymore'

* * *

His musings stopped when and axe embedded in front of him, eh looked up to see something fly at Shirahoshi.

Luffy jumped into action stopping the flyng object to see a Fishman holding a pair of axes

'That must be Vander Decken' he thought before smiling 'nah, Luffy can take this guy'

"Bahohohohoho!" Decken smiled at seeing the princess in front of him "what is your answer answer hime?"

Shirahoshi mouthed her answer

"Hmm" Decken looked at her "is that a yes?"

"Your not my type!" the princess finallty spoke making the Fishman cry in sadness while the people facefaulted at hearing her answer

After Decken's heart broke at her refusal decided to kill her since his mind is only set to marry the princess

"If I can't have you.." Decken pulled out a lot of daggers "THEN NO ONE WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!" he cried throwing all of them at Shirahoshi

* * *

While Luffy was taking care of this problem, Goro 1 helped Chopper get Hatchan and Sanji on Megalo

"Just stop it already!" Luffy grabbed Decken and slammed on the ground "you've made Yowahoshi have ahard time!"

"Luffy, Shira-hime" Goro 1 called "Hayaku!(hurry) We still need to get to the sea forest!"

Luffy and Shirahoshi grabbed Megalo and swam away

"Gomene minna!" Goro shouted to the Fishman and merfolk "but Shira-hime wants to see her mother!"

* * *

Back in the Ryugu palace the New Fishman pirates went after the king and his army

Neptune stopped the New Fishman pirates using his Ultramarine attack to stall them while his ministers and soldiers will get help

"Hurry-jamon!" he ordered "tell my sons the problem!"

"Neptune-sama!" The ministers cried out to their king as they went out the waterway to inform the princes of this mess


	8. Fishman arc 4

Chapter 8: The battle for Fishman Island pt. 1

In the sea forest, Jinbe was sitting in front of a special monument, remembering his time in Fishman Island before going out to sea with the one who he saw as an older brother.

"10 years huh?" he sighed "a lot has happened since you passed away" he looked at the monument sounding a bit sad "your sons have continued your work" he made a small smile "you must be proud to have them and happy that they carried your dream"

After paying his respects, Jinbe went back to the Thousand Sunny where Franky and his new friend Den (Tom's brother) was getting the ship coated on their leave from the island

"I'm glad that the Sunny was able to withstand our little stunt earlier" Franky smiled

"I agree" Den nodded "this ship was really made with heart" the merman looked down at Franky and smiled "just what I would expect from my brother's apprentice"

The cyborg rubbed his head "oh stop it" he smiled "you're making me blush"

* * *

Megalo was swimming to the forest, Shirahoshi smiled at seeing the place she wanted to go. Luffy got a glimpse on the Thousand Sunny and called to his Shipwright

Chopper and Goro 1 checked on the patients with Sanji smiling at his sight the mermaid princess

"Ma-mei-du~" he said in his dream-like daze

"How's the patient?" Goro 1 asked

"Sanji's okay" Chopper replied but went to the injured octopus Fishman "Hatchi here, has really been hurt badly." the reindeer checked his injuries "What caused him to be like this?"

"Ah Luffy-kun" Jinbe greeted at seeing his friend "you made it"

"Jinbe-sama" Shirahoshi smiled "it's nice seeing you again"

"Oh hime...it's good seeing-EEEHH!?" the Fishman facefaulted at seeing the princess "Sh-Shirahoshi-hime _outside_?!"

Goro helped Hatchi to the ground

"You're gonna be fine" he placed the octopus Fishman down "just stay still okay?"

Chopper was checking on Sanji "you okay there Sanji?"

"I'm fine" the cook stood up "besides..." he lit his cigarette "I wouldn't want to disappoint Nami-san and Robin-chan"

"He's...cured" the reindeer was now joyful at Sanji's normal state "he's finally cured!"

* * *

After Sanji's miraculous cure, Shirahoshi went to her mother's grave and prayed her heart out while Goro 2 came in with the other Strawhats, Pappug and Camie, with the former group looking grim

"Hatchin!" Camie swam to her friend "daijobu!?"

"G-gomen" the octopus fishman struggled in pain "I tried to stop Hody..."

"Don't move Hatchi" Chopper spoke preparing his tools "I'm making medicine for you, just lie down okay?"

After Sanji delivered tea to the ladies, he looked at the former Shichubukai with an intense glare

"Don't think that being Luffy's friend will grant you leniency for what happened to Nami-san's life"

He explained to Jinbe about his encounter with Arlong along with the fact Nami lost her childhood to that monster, left the Fishman horrified

"He's right" Hatchi agreed "me and the Arlong pirates caused so much damage, that no matter how sorry we are, it will never go away!"

Camie went to the fallen Fishman and helped him stay calm for his own mistakes

"It seems like you got a rough life" Jinbe spoke after shaking off his shock

"Teme!" Sanji accused "don't go making excuses about-!"

* * *

Sanji couldn't finish his words when Goro (being one again) bonked him on the head

"What was that for?!" he shouted while rubbing his head

"Stay out of this" Goro said calmly "this isn't our fight"

"I'm with Goro on this" Zoro stepped in "no matter how angry we are, this isn't worth Nami's approval"

"But-!"

"Sanji-san" Brook interrupted "they're right, this is Nami-san's personal matter"

Sanji looked back to Nami, who nodded, and decided to stay back(for Nami's sake)

"Please continue" she gestured to the former Shichubukai

"Long ago in the great pirate era, humans and Fishman don't get along well" Jinbe started his story "it was chaos and disaster... but then the deceased Whitebeard showed up and declared the island was his." the Fishman sighed at recalling said pirate's last stand "The island was at peace again, but the tension was still there, even _with_ the World Government's consent. The humans still look down on us"

Jinbe continued on with his story about the 2 great figures of Fishman Island: Queen Otohime (who preached to her people about coexistence with humans), and Fisher Tiger (the hero who gave up his future to free the slaves from the Tenryubito's grasp and created the Sun pirates). The 2 beings had different opinions about the humans which led the citizens of Fishman island to be in a stalemate, (one part of their heart believed in Otohime's word to be with the humans and the other part made them angry that their hero and queen's deaths were caused by human hands)

"With everything I have kept finally told " Jinbe bowed "I'll accept any punishment for your anger"

* * *

Sanji was about to lash out his anger again, But Goro stopped him, reminding the cook that Nami is the only person who has the right to do so. The Strawhats pirates were quiet at the whole ordeal, they had never thought that the Fishman and Merfolk really had a reason to hate the humans _this_ much.

Nami was quiet about this, she sighed at her predicament

"It's true that I never got a good life, and even though I had to endure the torture for 8 years..." she sat down on a rock and hugged her legs close "but I won't hate you"

Jinbe looked at Nami in surprise "But _I_ was the one who let Arlong free! " he reasoned "_I_ was the one who made you suffer!"

"Stop" the navigator spoke "the only one I hate is Arlong" she then made a smile "and because of that... I found people who were able to help me"

Nami's words brought tears to Jinbe and Hatchi which made them relieved that Nami forgave them

"Gomenasai!" Jinbe bowed with tears streaming

The two Fishmen (and Franky) cried their hearts out to Nami with the others smiling at her decision

'You did great Nami' Goro smiled 'you were able to get past your anger and see the big picture'

* * *

However...Luffy was snoring during the tender moment, which resulted Sanji to kick his nitwit Captain awake

"Geez Luffy" Zoro sighed "do you really have to sleep in such a time?"

"Sorry about that" Luffy placed his hat back on his head "so what happened next?"

Sanji was about to give out his verbal shouts again but Goro pushed him aside which had the others looked at him curiously

"What did you hear before snoozing Luffy?" he asked

"The part where Yowahoshi's mom stopped the thief" the Captain answered

"That was at the beginning stupid!" Sanji roared in comical anger

"It's okay Sanji" Goro chided "I'll translate the story into Luffy's language"

He looked back to his Captain, who was ready to listen, stayed quiet (with the others eyeing about Goro's summary of the long and touching story)

"After Otohime stopped the crook, she declared a dream for her people in Fishman Island to live with the humans" he started "and there was a Fishman named Fisher Tiger, who challenged the World Government when he attacked Mariejois and freed the slaves living there, creating his crew called the Sun pirates" he continued "but since Tiger's actions caused the citizens to hate humans further, Otohime was left with few who believed her" Goro then sighed "sadly, when she was able to get her dream to be realized... a human killed her in front of everyone. Which made the people in this island to hate humans a lot, but the children of Otohime continued her wish of existing with the humans which led to everything today"

Luffy was quiet for a while then he stood up, walked to one of the coral trees and _punched_ it making the object shatter into pieces.

He walked back to Goro, placed a hand on in his shoulder and spoke

"Thanks for telling me this" he grinned "now I know why those Fishguys and Merpeople gave us bad looks earlier"

* * *

Everyone was awestruck (really they are) to see someone able to put something long into words that people like Luffy can understand

Jinbe then started explaining about the New Fishman pirates and how they despise humans, Hatchi also gave his word about it. Saying that no matter what Hody will _kill_ anyone who sides with the humans.

While on the topic of Hody...

A big snail came in and created a visual screen showing Hody Jones smirking at those who are watching him

"To all folks of Fishman Island" he spoke "I have made my presence to you from the Gyoncorde plaza" the Fishman's smirk made everyone who watched cringe or angry "I have something to show you..."

When the Fishman stepped aside making everyone gasp at seeing Neptune injured and beaten while tied in chains for everyone to see making them shocked to the core

"As you know, the king here decided to declare something about that stupid dream your queen wished to happen" Hody began to laugh "jihahaha! How stupid! Otohime was a fool that we people of the Fishman Island can be friends with humans!"

Hody's statement brought back the terrible memory of Otohime's assasination...

"If you wish to make it happen, then come at me!" The Fishman declared loudly "I and my crew of New Fishman Pirates will be waiting in the Plaza, we have made an example of the king's intentions and we will destroy _anyone_ who oppose us!"

With that the screen vanished leaving Jinbe, Shirahoshi and the Strawhat pirates silent...

"So Captain..." Goro broke the silence "what are we going to do now?"

"That's easy" Luffy answered "we go there and fight them"

"You can't!" Jinbe shouted "if you fight them, then everyone here will hate humans again!"

"But you Fishguys can't stop Hody now!" Luffy retorted "he made sure that you won't stop him by taking your king hostage!"

And before long the two started fighting on who is right

* * *

The others were watching the argument with Shirahoshi starting to cry at seeing her new friend fighting with her old one, but Goro snapped her out of it

"Don't get upset about this" he reasoned "those two are trying to see who's right on the problem happening right now"

"Then why are Luffy-sama and Jinbe-sama fighting?" she choked through her tears

"Luffy is one of those guys who fights rather than reason" Goro replied "and Jinbe is reasoning with Captain using his fists"

* * *

As Luffy and Jinbe continued their battle, out of nowhere Robin was between them!

"Robin!" Luffy called

"Out of the way woman!" Jinbe shouted "or you will get hurt!"

"Robin-chan!" Sanji jumped toward her with a love-struck daze

As the three got close, Robin disappeared in flower petals making them hurt each other, stopping the fight

"You shouldn't be fighting in a situation like this" she said walking out from the forest

"Glad you could make it Robin" Goro smiled "you heard about the news?"

"Hai Goro-san" she nodded "It's going to be a lot of work for us"

Goro looked back to his crew and they stared back unsure of what they saw in his eyes

"If you're making a plan on this problem" he started "you have to make a backup plan"

"Eh?" Ussop blinked "what makes you say that?"

Goro looked at his long-nosed companion "you should know by now on what I'm saying..." he said with a blank stare

Ussop (and the rest) blinked until realizing what he meant

"Y-you don't mean!" Nami spoke for everyone

"That's right" Goro nodded as he pointed to Luffy "Captain here, can screw things up if he decides to take action"

The pirates looked at Goro as if he was the only one who can stop Luffy

"If you're going to think _I_ can stop him" he shook his head "it's no"

"WHY NOT!?" most of them shouted/questioned

"I'm the new member right?" he gestured to Luffy "and he's the Captain" he then sighed "so you better make sure to get prepared if Luffy decides to move"

Goro looked to Shirahoshi and Jinbe "Shira-hime, Jinbe... you both will have to go ahead and try to stop things yourselves while the rest of us pirates make sure that the plan we made succeeds"

* * *

While Jinbe and the Strawhats (excluding Luffy) talk about the plan, Goro walked away from them and looked to the monument where Otohime resides

"You made a big dream Otohime" he smiled "even now your sons are continuing the cause"

he looked to his friends arguing on the topic of Luffy being a trouble factor in the equation and then returned his sight to the tomb

"I may not have the right to say this but..." he breathed deeply "I hope that Fishman Island can agree to coexist with humans again"

* * *

Goro walked back to the group seeing that they were stuck somewhere when Luffy makes a mess in the plans they made

"Still stuck on Luffy huh?" they nodded "then I'll take him"

"HAH!?" everyone shouted "what do you mean about taking Luffy?!"

"For your plan to work" he reasoned "I'll keep Luffy in check so that you guys can save Neptune"

"That's...actually a good idea" Nami agreed "out of all of us, Goro's the only one to keep Luffy back for a moment"

"Agreed" Robin smiled "he even made Luffy smile" she giggled "when Captain was sad about Ace's gift, Goro-san made him laugh" Everyone nodded at that

"Then it's agreed" Goro spoke "I'll take Luffy, while you guys execute your plan"

"Yep" the Strawhats nodded "we rescue the king and fight the New Fishman pirates once he's saved"

"Goro-san" The Fishman looked at him "I don't know what to say about this..."

"You're just doing things what you thought were right" he replied "but now Luffy wants to help you for saving him" he smiled "and as his nakama, we will follow his word"

* * *

Jinbe stepped back in surprise at Goro's words, and for a second he saw Fisher Tiger smiling at Goro, he shook his head and walked to Shirahoshi and Megalo

"I'll trust Luffy-kun's crew on this plan" Jinbe nodded "and hopefully Fishman Island can be free from Hody's darkness"

"Don't worry" Goro assured speaking for everyone in the crew "just get ready to fight when _it_ happens"


	9. Fishman arc 5

Chapter 9: The battle for Fishman Island pt. 2

King Neptune was tied up and injured from his battle with the New Fishman pirates in the Ryugu kingdom and he was now tied in the Gyoncorde Plaza with the Neptune army defeated before him. He looked down at his fallen army

'Soldiers...' he closed his eyes not bearing with the losses of his men

* * *

Hody and his group of New Fishman pirates gathered around him as he sat down in a new stronger form in front of the battered king

"It looks like my work has finally been noticed" the Fishman smirked at seeing the citizens gather around him "now to wait for the others"

Within the next minutes, the princes arrived through the gates ready to fight

"Ah the princes came" Hody smirked "just as planned"

"Why didn't the soldiers wait for us" Manboshi looked down at the fallen army

The 3 princes glared at Hody who had his sea animals ready to attack

"It seems that they couldn't bear to stay put and decided to act -re mi fa!" Ryuboshi readied himself

"We'll definitely save you shichue(father)!" Manboshi declared

"Hody..." Fukaboshi spoke "_WHY_ CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS?!"

Everyone was now paying attention to him

"The citizens were trying hard to forget their pain about the death of their queen and hero from human hands!" he shouted "by signing their names on the dream hahaue(mother) made, everyone on this island is making a better future!"

The 3 brothers moved forward using Ningyo Jujutsu (Merman Combat) to stop Hody and his dark goal with everyone cheering for them

* * *

Goro was in his Eternal armor (flying) carrying Luffy to Gyoncord Plaza where Hody said he will be waiting there

"Hey Goro" Luffy spoke "do you think we'll make it there?"

"We'll make it" he nodded "but we won't stop it"

"Why not?"

"Shira-hime hasn't asked us yet"

* * *

The two made it on one of the structures around the Plaza to see Neptune and his sons displayed in defeat with Shyarly looking down at the New Fishman pirates

"Ah Shyarly" Hody smirked "here to tell me of my future?"

Shyarly stayed quiet, she remembered Goro's words during her first encounter

'Wouldn't you rather make a future yourself?'

"Yes" the mermaid fortuneteller presented her crystal ball "I've seen the future of this island"

"And?"

"The island will not be ruled by you" she answered

"What was that?" Hody questioned with his officers thinking that he didn't hear right

"I did see the the island go into a battle" she replied "but it doesn't mean you will be the victor Hody" she blew a bubble from her pipe "the fate of the island will not be in your hands... and that's all I can say"

"I see" A Fishman chipped in "Shyarly's prediction are accurate"

"Then that means there's someone to stop him!" another Fishman added

Hody wasn't having that and made a Water Shot, striking the mermaid down

"Shyarly!" Maya swam to her fallen friend causing a panic

"What nonsense" the Fishman frowned "isn't it that the ruler of this island supposed to be strong?"

"Captain Hody!"

* * *

Hody looked up to see a giant net before it opened revealing Shirahoshi, Jinbe and Megalo tied up in chains

"SHIRAHOSHI!" Fukanoshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi shouted

"Otou-sama! Onii-sama-tachi!" Shirahoshi spoke "Gomenasai! I was easily fooled by them"

"What's done is done" Jinbe reasoned "don't blame yourself on this Shirahoshi-hime"

"Everyone is here" Hody smiled "I can now show you all what I've been doing!"

Everything was silent now, foot steps are heard with 100,000 people walking in (70,000 Fishman and Merfolk with 30,000 human pirate slaves)

"This has been my work for the past 10 years!" Hody smiled "and there's one more thing for all of you to hear"

"The one who killed Otohime...IS ME!" The shark Fishman declared shocking everyone

The shark Fishman explained that he planned on stopping Otohime's ideals using a human scapegoat, making everyone hate humans again. Causing the king to go berserk in rage and the citizens to cry in regret for making an irrational decision.

* * *

Luffy was furious and he was about to jump in and kick Hody's ass

"Not yet Luffy" Goro stopped his Captain "we still have to wait for Shira-hime's request"

"But-!"

"Don't worry..." he assured "for now, she is going to show us her strength"

* * *

"How does it feel Shirahoshi?" Hody questioned "that _I_, the killer, _am the culprit_ of your mother's assasination!"

"I...know" the princess spoke through her tears

"_Nani_?" Hody stepped back in surprise

Shirahoshi explained that Megalo saw the real killer and told her about it but since she made the promise not to harbor any hatred from Otohime herself, she decided to keep it secret so that everyone can forget the pain

"Wow princess" a voice called "I never realized that you could carry such a burden"

Everyone looked at the gate to see Torasam smilling when he came into view

"Torasam!" Jinbe shouted to see his former crewmate "masaka! _You_ _sided_ with the New Fishman pirates!"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions there Jinbe" the tigershark Fishman smirked "I only joined them for one thing"

"Which is?"

"Eternal Mark" Torasam answered "he's the only one who got my interest right now from stopping Hody's plans" he then looked at Hody "but don't worry, I'm not leaving you..._yet_"

"Jihahaha!" Hody laughed making a barrage of water shots at the king and princes "then the execution of the royal family continues!"

The white Fishman walked to the fallen king with sword in hand

"This is the end for the royal family!" Hody smiled raising the blade

* * *

Shyarly struggled to get up with Maya helping her

"Madame Shyarley!" the children gathered around them "who will stop Hody?" they said with tears flowing "please tell us!"

The injured mermaid smiled "the Strawhat pirates" she answered

"But we have to call out to them to get their help" Maya added

A Fishman walked to the edge of the Plaza and called out the Strawhats and soon everyone was calling out to them

Luffy and Goro looked at each other and nodded getting ready to jump in

"LUFFY-SAMA! GORO-SAMA!" Shirahoshi cried out to them as loud as she can

Hody was still looking around until something struck him..._hard_

* * *

Hody was sent flying to a wall creating a small fissure behind the Fishman

Everyone gawked at seeing Strawhat Luffy and Eternal Mark Goro _punched_ Hody

"They came!" the citizens shouted "they really showed up!"

"Luffy-sama! Goro-sama!" the princess happily cried

"Luffy-kun, Goro-san" Jinbe spoke "you showed up!" his eyes widen "did the plan work?"

"Yep" Goro nodded "it worked out fine"

"You got that right!" a female voice added "if it wasn't for Goro's quick thinking, we wouldn't be able to do this!"

Suddenly Nami appeared with a blue staff and paper in her hands "is this the contract that Otohime got from the Tenryubito?"

"That's the one" Jinbe nodded "good job"

Then the chains which kept the royal family and Jinbe are loose

"The chains fell off" Manboshi spoke with Ryuboshi looking around

Shirahoshi looked down to see Robin freeing her "Robin-sama?"

"Shichue!" Fukaboshi went to his father "daijobu deska?"

"Hey look up there!" a New Fishman pirate pointed "A whale and...a lion?" but his eyes widen "no! It's a pirate ship!"

* * *

Inside the Thousand Sunny Franky was smiling "Gaon hou(cannon)!"

The lion head opned its mouth showing a cannon

"Fire!"

The cannon blasted a heavy pressure of air creating a powerful shockwave sending the New Fishman pirates flying away from the royal family

"Here's your chance" Franky said to the whale "ike!"

Hoe swam to the Plaza and landed next to Neptune

"Ouji-tachi!" Jinbe called "take the king and get out of here!"

"Wakata(understood)" Fukaboshi nodded

"I won't let you!" Dosun ran to them "matte-zugan!"

The princes and king got on Hoe and swam away

"Yabe!" a New Fishman pirate shouted "the royal family got away!"

"Kuso!" Dosun frowned "get back here-gaban!"

* * *

The Sunny skidded across the rock below landing safely in the Plaza

"Whoa" Chopper called seeing the New Fishman pirates "are they really our enemies?"

"Oi, oi" Ussop shivered "we're going to fight this much?"

"70,000... 80,000" Sanji counted "nope it's a 100,000"

"Yohohoho" Brook laughed "that's a lot of work"

"I'll take care of this" Zoro smiled "you just stay back and take a nap"

Luffy and Goro walked back to the ship with their crew

"Here you go" Nami presented the letter to Shirahoshi "keep the letter safe okay?"

"Nami-sama"

"Even though the plan didn't go as expected" Jinbe spoke "but at least the king and princes are safe now"

"And this is why I said about making a back up plan earlier" Goro added

"And now we have to fight for our trip to the New World" Luffy nodded

* * *

The New Fishman crew ran to the Strawhats with their weapons ready causing some of the Strawhats to panic in fear

"AHHHH!" Chopper jumped in fear "here they come!"

"We would probably get squashed even with fighting back" Robin crossed her arms

"SQUASHED!?" Ussop panicked "NO WAY!"

"Heh they don't scare me, I can handle this" Nami smirked (while hiding around Zoro, Sanji and Ussop)

"Don't say that while hiding behind us!" The sharpshooter yelled

"This isn't like the fight with Navy elites" Zoro spoke "so don't get scared now"

"What was that?" Sanji retorted "you've got a lot of nerve to say that marimo(mosshead)"

The two butted heads getting angry before Luffy and Goro pushed them away as they walked forward

"L-Luffy-kun" Jinbe spoke

"Goro-sama?" Shirahoshi blinked

* * *

"Jihahaha!" the white Fishman smiled "so you two can stop my group?" he raised his arms "just try it!"

"The bountys are mine!"

"No they're mine!"

The two unleashed their Haoshoku Haki, stopping 50,000 pirates in place, and then they fall unconscious

"Nanda kore wa(what's going on)!?" the pirates called

"Hey guys!" they shouted "get up!"

"You're Hody right?" Luffy looked at white Fishman "you can be king on any country" his eyes narrowed "but there can only be _one_ pirate king!"

"You said it Luffy" Goro nodded looking at the stupefied New Fishman pirates "just because you have numbers doesn't gurantee you a victory"

* * *

"Wha-how did that happen?" one of the citizens asked in bewilderment

"That's quite the power they have" Shyarly smiled

"As expected of them facing the impossible" Maya agreed

"You mean those two did it?" one of the kids asked

"So cool!" they cheered

"Luffy-kun has gotten stronger after 2 years" Jinbe acknowledged "and even Goro-san has a similar level too"

"Suge!" Shirahoshi was in awe upon seeing them takedown their enemies

* * *

The New Fishman pirates went in to fight against ready to kill them and each member showed off there skills:

Robin was using her Hana-Hana powers and clutching the Fishmen into submission

Zoro used his santoryu: Kojuko O Tatsumaki (great dragon twister); creating a tornado with cutting winds to anyone coming its way

Sanji used his newly made sky walk to fight in the air with a Diable Jambe powered legs sending a shower of flaming kicks to his targets

Ussop used his new plant stars making the enemy cower on the plants' present before them

Nami used her recreated sorcery clima-tact creating thunder clods zapping the Fishmen that were close

Brook used his music to slow his enemies down and slashed them with his cane sword

* * *

"You know Luffy" Goro smiled "your crewmates are showing amazing stuff right now"

"Yep" Luffy nodded "I know my nakama has gotten stronger and I'm sure they can handle this no problem"

Just then the Sunny's soldier dock system activated revealing a number 4 on its side, the door opened revealing a small light before a bike with a black rhino head came out with Franky riding it

"Kuro sai FRU-4!" the cyborg smiled as he rammed through the Fishman pirates like they were nothing

"SUGE!" Luffy awed at the new soldier of Sunny with stars in his eyes "a cy-bike!"

"Your shipwright must be really creative to make something like that" Goro blinked at the shipwright

* * *

When Franky was about to be clobbered but Brachio Tank 5 came out and saved him with Chopper at the top of it being the commander of the vehicle

"Man, Franky has made a good one" Nami smiled

"You said it" Ussop agreed "and with my great shooting skill, this baby is powerful!"

* * *

The citizens were in awe upon watching the fight

"The Strawhat pirates are strong" a Fishman spoke "maybe they _can_ save us"

"Ike Strawhats!" the kids cheered which was soon followed by everyone

Hody was getting annoyed at hearing them cheer for the humans and he decided to bring out a secret weapon

"Come out Kraken!"

The giant octopus came in from the plaza making the New Fishman pirates cheer at their hidden arsenal

"Kill the princess!" Hody commanded

The creature jumped into the plaza making it's way to the mermaid princess

"Hey Luffy" Goro spoke "isn't that the one we met on the way here?"

Luffy smirked at seeing his friend again "Oi Surume!" he called "don't you remember me?"

The kraken looked down to see Luffy and remembered their first meeting, he lifted 2 tentacles and samshed them on the ground creating a heavy dust cloud

* * *

Everything was silent at seeing the scene... but then there was laughing?

The cloud disappeared to see Surume _tickling_ Luffy and Goro

"Hey Surume stop!" Luffy laughed "I'm glad to see you too!"

"Yeah!" Goro laughed with his Captain "we can have fun after the mess we're in okay?"

Surume placed them on his head as he sweeped his tentacles around, blowing the Fishman pirates away

"The kraken betrayed us!"

* * *

Hody and his officers looked the scene in disbelief and fury that a pathetic human can get the kraken to switch sides

"You must be angry right now?" Torasam smirked "to see that these _weak_ _humans_ get the upper hand"

"Shut up old man" Hody snarled "they're just a pathetic excuse of beings created in this world"

"Uh-huh" The tigershark fishman noodded non chalantly "keep telling yourself that"

"Teme!"

Hody tried to hit him only to be flipped to the ground with the Fishman sneering at him

"You shouldn't be wasting your energy on me you brat" Torasam walked away from the New Fishman pirates

"And just where are you going-bagon?" Dosun questioned

"To the one who has caught my interest"

* * *

After Surume was told to protect Shirahoshi from danger, Luffy and Goro jumped down

"You have made a lot friends Luffy-kun" Jinbe looked at the pirates "and Goro-san, you have proven your capabilities to protect yourself"

"I couldn't agree more with your statement Jinbe" Torasam spoke as he got in sight "Eternal Mark's action against slavery is a testament to that"

"Torasam!" Jinbe got to a Karate stance "are you supposed to be with Hody's group?"

"Now, now Jinbe" Torasam raised his arms "I already told you that I want to face against Eternal Mark" the tigershark turned to said pirate "and I'm happy to do so"

"Is there a reason why you are so interested in me?" Goro asked

"Let's just say, that I have a question made which will be only answered by fighting you" Torasam replied

"All right" he nodded "do you prefer fists or weapons?"

"Fists" the tigershark smirked "I may be forcing you into a handicap, but this is a battle of fairness"

"No biggie" Goro nodded "I started fighting with fists also before taking use of armed weapons"

* * *

But before they could make a battle Surume was squeezing Shirahoshi very hard

"That's it" Hody smirked "kill Shirahoshi so your brother can live"

"I don't believe it" Jinbe spoke after knocking out his target "the kraken followed him to save his brother"

"Hody is the kind of guy to use _anything_ to get the advantage" Torasam sighed while shaking his head "he's still that addicted kid not long ago"

Luffy stopped Surume from killing the princess and promised to help him after beating Hody, Surume was feeling thankful and he was cryng a waterfall at Luffy's generosity

'Go get him Captain' Goro looked at Torasam "shall we?"

* * *

The two walked away from Sunny with Jinbe looking at them with only one thought upon the new rookie pirate

'Good luck Goro-san' he hummed 'Torasam is my rival when it comes to fighting prowess'

The audience watched as the battle between the Strawhat and New Fishman pirates continued, One of the fish folk saw a giant ship headng towards them

"What the hell is that!?"

"Masaka!" Neptune's eyes widen at seeing the ship

"Shichue what's wrong?" Fukaboshi asked

"The promised ship _Noah!_"


	10. Fishman arc 6

Chapter 10: The falling ship Noah

Everyone was speechless upon seeing a gigantic ship getting close to the island

"Bahohohohoho!" Deckens voice laughed from the ship "this is my final gift to Shirahoshi" he looked at Fishman Island "I may have a broken heart from your refusal, this will be my last present to you to take your life!"

Shirahoshi stayed quiet but she remembered Goro's words earlier

* * *

FLASHBACK START

"Hey Shira-hime" Goro called to the princess "why do you cry so much?"

"It's because..." she sniffled "I'm weak"

"Now why would you say that?" he questioned "after hearing Otohime said that her children will be strong someday"

"Eh?"

"Your father and brothers are using their hearts to strengthen themselves to keep Otohime's dream alive" he smiled "and you just promnised the same thing right?"

"Uh-huh" Shirahoshi nodded

"I know that I'm piushing you a bit" he sighed "but sometime soon, you have to show your strength to protect the island and your mother's dream"

FLASHBACK END

* * *

The mermaid princess steeled herself and swam upwards to Noah

Surume called to her on why she was leaving

"Gomenasai Surume-sama" she said calmly "but Decken-sama has made me a target of that ship" her eyes showed determination "if I stay, then the entire island will be crushed!"

* * *

Goro and Torasam were facing off against each other, both of them trading blows sending shockwaves of power throughout their battle.

Goro cringed a bit when he blocked Torasam's kick with his leg while sending the New Fishman pirates flying. Torasam jumped back to gain distance from exchange they made

"You really are strong!" The tigershark Fishman smirked "It's been a long time that I fought a strong human"

"I'm glad to be what you expected" Goro smirked as well

But before the two could continue their fight, Fukaboshi's voice called out to the entire island...

* * *

"I should have seen it..." he spoke "Hody's identity is from the grudge of the island!"

Fukaboshi explained that their anscestors feared that their hatred will dissappear and left the darkness in the Fishman district, he told everyone that everyone shhould have fought their feelings first but it was too late upon realizing this fact and begged Luffy to beat Hody so that they can start a new beginning

"Don't worry ani-hoshi(brother-hoshi)" Luffy smirked "I promised Jinbe that me and my crew will help the island...so just leave everything to me!"

Neptune looked up to the falling Noah, with Minister of left at his side

"Neptune-sama!" the catfish merman called "we should be leaving the island now!"

"No" the king replied looking at the falling ship "I will stay here and wait for my sons' return-jamon"

* * *

Back with the audience, Minister of right came in with the Neptune army behind him

"I see" the seahorse merman nodded upon hearing the situation "Hody has been pulling the strings all along" he turned to the citizens "listen to me! If you want to stay here, then fine! I have a duty to protect this island from crooks!" he then commanded the soldiers "Men! Let's lend our support to the pirates that are helping us!"

The Neptune army dashed down to the plaza giving aide to the Strawhat pirates to stop the battle once and for all

* * *

Jinbe and Robin looked to see the enslaved humans with Hammond leading them

"How cruel" the archaeologist spoke upon seeing the cruelty of the Fishman

"Save them" Jinbe requested "they are just people caught by Hody's darkness

"Are you sure?" she asked after clutching another pirate "they could put their anger on you?"

"I cannot bear to see my kind become the Tenryubito" Jinbe replied "if they did come to fight me, I'll just beat them up"

Robin smirked as she worked to get the collars off

"They came off" the human pirates realized "we're free!"

"Who released them?!" Hammond looked at the now free human slaves but he was caught by Robin and her Hana clone with sprouted arms around the neck and legs "WHAT THE!?"

"Don't worry" the 2 Robins smiled "it will be over soon" they then pulled back making a loud cracking noise "double clutch!"

With the human pirates free, they are now fighting the New Fishman pirates in gratitude for their freedom

"Let's see if you can fight us head on!" They roared ready with weapons to face their foes

* * *

Ussop used more of his plant stars sending Daruma in to the sky with another plant called impact wolf making the Fishman officer go out cold upon the plant beast's power

Dosun was using his hammer to strike down chopper (who was in his controlled monster point) was bashed by the reindeer losing his match

Franky(who was using his Franky Shogun) looked at Ikaros' spear of light

"That spear is cool and all" the cyborg smirked "but it is nothing compared to my ultimate weapon!"

"Ika! Ika! Ika!" the squid Fishman charged forward not caring for his upcoming loss

"Franky..." Franky placed his hands in a circle as it started lighting up "radical beam!"

The cyborg fired a laser beam (making Ussop and Chopper react in awe) creating an explosion charring Ikaros

"I'm a dried squid!" The fishman shouted his final words before going unconscious

Brook was humming as he passed Zeo's defense and made an icicle slash called Kasurita: Fubuki Giri (song of scratches: blizzard slice)

* * *

"It seems that your friends are finishing up soon" Torasam noted

"Yeah" Goro smiled before pulling out a Fang memory "let's finish ours too, I have to help Luffy soon"

"Then I'll put all my strength in this last strike" Torasam made a boxing stance "Gyojin fighter!" he reared his fist back "Samehada streito!" he punched forward releasing a giant water shark swimming to it's target

**Fang maximum drive**

"Fang Strizer!"

Goro jumped forward with an energy blade on his right leg making a slicing kick colliding with the water shark creating a giant explosion sending everyone in the plaza flying back

* * *

"What's going on there!"

'Eternal mark' Shyarly and Maya smirked

Torasam fell to his knees feeling himself drained on his last attack and smiled at getting a satisfying battle

"I lost" he panted "but at least my question was finally answered"

Goro carried the Tiger shark up on his shoulders

"Hey Torasam" he called to the Fishman "what _was_ your question anyways?"

"Is Eternal Mark the successor of Tiger's will?" the Fishman said softly

"And?" Goro pressed

"You _are_ his successor" he grinned before passing out

* * *

Goro went back to the Sunny as he placed Torasam on the ground

"Goro-san" his eyes widen at seeing his friend "is he?"

"He's fine Jinbe" Eternal Mark then looked up at the slowly falling ship with wooden debris above him 'and Luffy's using all his power to save everyone'

Everyone was cheering for Strawhat Luffy as he continued to pummel the ship to pieces

"That ship seems to be important" he pulled out his Zone memory 'I better get up there and see if he's okay'

**Zone maximumm drive**

Goro appeared above and outside the island with Fukaboshi and Shirashoshi watching Luffy use his Elephant Gatling to destroy the ship

"Luffy-sama..." Shirahoshi was getting worried

'I'm sorry Shichue' the prince girmaced 'I failed to keep my promise'

'Luffy's pushing himself to hard!' Goro pulled out his Ocean memory 'I'll lend you a hand!'

**Ocean Maximum Drive**

Goro kicked the water sending himself up to the giant ship

Luffy kept gatling which is now starting to strain himself in pain as he continued to break the ship apart

"Luffy!" Goro shouted as he appeared inside the bubble next to his Captain "stop! You'll get yourself killed!"

"If I stop now!" Luffy kept breaking the ship "then all the people in Fishman Island will be killed!"

Goro moved his arms up, pushing the waters against the ship, it slowed down and then stopped moving when the Sea Kings arrived holding a chain each in their mouths

"See Luffy?" Goro smiled to his friend "there's no need to continue anymore"

"That's good" Luffy smiled with blood spilling out of his body "Fishman Island...is...safe"

He lost consciusness and was about to fall were it not for Goro grabbing him

* * *

Goro watched princess Shirahoshi conversing with the Sea Kings then he jumped down to the deck and patched Luffy on the bite mark he had from his battle with Hody

'Don't worry Luffy' Goro checked for anymore injuries 'you'll be safe once we got back to the island'

"Luffy-sama!" Shirahoshi swam to the pirates "Goro-sama!"

"It's over Shira-hime" Goro smiled "let's get back to the island and have the Captain treated"

* * *

The citizens cheered when Noah was moving away from the island, the Strawhats gathered together and are happy to meet each other again

"We sure had a big mess to clean up" Zoro sighed

"At least we're safe now" Ussop smiled

"Is there anyone injured?" Chopper staggered around before Robin caught him

"What's wrong Chopper?" Robin placed the reindeer on her lap (much to Sanji's shock) "Are you feeling well?"

"Gomenasai" the reindeer drowsed "I can't move my body for a while after going through my monster point"

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji called while he slowly crawled towards her "can I place my head on your lap your lap too?"

"I can't wait to make music again" Brook hummed "I would like the mermaids to hear my music, yohohoho!"

Nami looked up where the Noah was last seen 'Luffy, Goro'

* * *

The 3 princes came back with Decken and Hody giving the news that Hody and his oficers are arrested and will be locked away for their crimes.

Just as everything was about to get better, Shirahoshi came into the isdand while carrying Goro who was tending to Luffy's wound

"Bad news everyone" Goro spoke to his crew "Luffy pushed himself too far when he started breaking the giant ship and he's losing a lot of blood from his wound"

Chopper was able to get his movement and asked for anyone to that has blood type F

The fishmen and merfolk looked away because of their regret and shame for hating humans

The other pirates didn't do it because they were unsure that any of them has blood type F

* * *

Jinbe stepped forward

"I'll give him my blood" he spoke "I'm an F type too"

"Okay" Chopper nodded "you just lie down next to Luffy while I prepare the transfusion"

Everyone watched the scene of a Fishman and human sharing the same blood forever remembering that this day... Fishfolk and humans are not so different

When Luffy got the blood into his system, he smiled

"Hey Jinbe" he called to the Fishman "why don't you join my crew?"


	11. Fishman arc final

Chapter 11: Setting sail to the New World

Everyone cheered upon seeing that the Strawhat is going to be fine

"Luffy-sama" Shirahoshi cried in joy at seeing her friend getting better

"Good to have you back Luffy" Goro smiled but he suddenly fell to one knee surprising everyone

"Goro/-san/-sama!" they gasped

"It's okay" he smiled weakly "I'm just...tired, that's all"

With that, Goro fell to the ground, feeling his energy drop to zero

* * *

Goro woke up seeing the familiar area he's in, he got up and walked to the spot where he met his dad and some new friends

"Hey dad" he waved and saw new faces with him "I see you've got friends today"

"Oh kozo" Soukichi smiled "glad you could make it" he gestured to the people he was talking to "meet Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger"

"Ah the queen and hero of Fishman Island has appeared before my eyes" Goro bowed to them "it's a pleasure to meet you two"

Tiger laughed while Otohime giggled at his formalities

"There's no need to be formal gaki"

"He's right" Otohime nodded "we already passed on our legacies to the next generation"

"Sorry about that" Goro scratched his head "after hearing your stories about saving your home is quite moving"

"I see" the Captain of the Sun pirates nodded

"I did have an encounter with some of your crewmates" he added "one of them said something about me being your successor"

"it seems that one of my crewmates was right about having someone _having_ my instincts to act against slavery" the red Fishman laughed upon hearing the exploits of Eternal Mark

"Has my children been getting stronger after I passed away?" Otohime asked

"They have" Eternal Mark nodded "they are now ensuring the future of Fishman Island after me and my friends stopped Hody's evil"

"Thank you for helping my people" the queen bowed with Tiger nodding with her while Soukichi smiled at the whole interaction

"This could be our last meeting kozo" Soukichi smiled to his son "always remember...live your life_ making_ _your own_ decisions"

Goro smiled, his body started disappearing as he waved them goodbye

"It was nice seeing you all"

* * *

Goro woke up seeing that he was lying on the deck of Thousand Sunny with his head on top of Robin's lap

"Glad you woke up Goro-san" the archaeologist smiled

"Yeah" he sat up with a small tint of red on his cheeks "I'm guessing the others are having fun?"

"Hai" she nodded "Neptune-san invited us for a banquet inside his castle"

"Then let's join the party!" Goro smiled as he grabbed Robin's hand with the latter giggling at his childish act

* * *

Inside the Ryugu palace, the Strawhat pirates, Neptune army and royal family were celebrating a thank you party for them on helping their island to be free from the darkness

The place was filled with song, food, drinks and entertainers making the banquet a special night for all participating in the feast

The musicians were giving a nice beat with their lead singer, Maria Napole (the diva singer of the ocean), the dancers came in and had the crowd in an uproar. Neptune and everyone made a toast to have a good time and enjoy the banquet

Goro was eating his share of food and drinks (not to mention that his presence has got most lady servants deliver food and drinks to him making Sanji and Brook look at the guy in envy)

As the party went on, Robin decided to have a private talk with Neptune, while Jinbe and the Strawhat pirates had their own private conversation

* * *

"That party was fun!" Luffy smiled as he and his crew sat down with Jinbe

"Indeed" Jinbe nodded "but for now, you guys need to know what's going on for the past 2 years..."

The former Shichubukai explained about the Navy's new Fleet Admiral Sakazuki after her beat Kuzan for the position, with the latter resigning after the fight, preferring not to work under a Marine like him. Then there were the Blackbeard pirates taking territories that were protected by Whitebeard under his power. And Blackbeard himself was acknowledged as a Yonko by taking strong Devil Fruits after killing the ones who had them

The pirates were not liking this one bit, Blackbeard was a guy to think ahead to his realize dream and with Sakazuki leading the Marines just made it much harder for them to sail on once they got to the New World

* * *

"Is _that_ why you're worried about us?" Luffy spoke as he started eating the fruits on his plate "then there's no problem"

"Haven't you _realized_ on what I was saying earlier!" Jinbe shrieked in disbelief

"I did" Luffy nodded as he continued eating his food "but the problem won't be coming to us, so don't worry"

Jinbe just looked at him and bowed hs head in defeat "It must be hard for you guys to work with him" he spoke in sympathy

"You got that right" most members nodded with Goro smiling at this predicament

When Luffy finished his snack he sensed something wrong "hey" he called to the others "did any of you feel something?"

"Yep" Sanji lit his cigarette

"Looks like we have something to do" Zoro stood up following Luffy and Sanji

"Hey Goro" the swordsman called "you wanna join ?"

"Nah" Goro waved "you 3 can handle this one"

"Alright"

* * *

When the three of them went ahead to see the problem Wet-Haired Caribou was using his swamp powers to kidnap the princess

"Kerhihi!" the delusional pirate smiled "you shouldn't be struggling Hime-chan! Just stay still and I'll take you away from this place"

"Hey you" Luffy spoke biting his food

"Go away Strawhat!" Caribou looked back "can't you see I'm busy here!"

He continued to gloat for a few more seconds until he realized _who_ he was talking to...

"STRAWHAT!" he screamed with bugged-out eyes

'Luffy-sama!' Shirahoshi cried

* * *

Luffy kicked Caribou so hard that he was sent back to Fishman Island, Shirahoshi held Strawhat close as she cried at the thought being taken away (making Sanji grieve while he hit the floor with his fist)

"Thank you so much!" Minister of right bowed "I never thought that the treasure thief is still here"

Suddenly Nami came in with Goro dragged by her

"You said about a treasure thief Minister of Right-chan?" she questioned

'Chan?' he thought before nodding "yes, he took all the treasure during our battle with Hody earlier"

"Seeing the lives saved" Neptune hummed "treasure is worth nothing now"

"They're worth something!" Nami barked but then got an idea "what if we get them back?" she asked with Berri signs in her eyes

"It would be nice to have the people take them" Neptune nodded (making Luffy and Zoro stiff for a moment)

"Then we'll gladly do it" she smiled before glaring at the three "and you 3 get down there and bring the treasure back!"

Nami kicked Luffy, Zoro and Sanji down to Fishman Island courtesy of Nami's fury

* * *

The navigator panted after she kicked the 3 down with Goro shivering as he recalled Nami's slap during the trip to Fishman Island

"Uh, Nami" Goro went stiff at seeing her glaring at him

"You _do_ realize that _Luffy_ was sent to get the treasure back right?"

Nami's eyes widen at Goro's words as she ran in circles screaming at her own faults for sending Luffy to get her treasure back

Goro grabbed her shoulder and stopped her making the girl look at him

"If it makes you feel better" he smiled "I'll go down and get the treasure back"

"You'll help me?" she blinked

"Of course" Goro walked to the ledge "it isn't right of me to just sit back and see my nakama get sad"

Nami looked at Goro with wide eyes, she had to shake her head at the thought of him presenting a ring to her when he comes back

'No don't think like that Nami!' she shouted to herself

**Zone Maximum Drive**

Goro disappeared from her sight as she was left to her thoughts again

'Just what's happening to me?' she sighed 'do...do I have _a crush_ on Goro?'

* * *

Goro was walking around Fishman Island with everyone greeting him with smiles and being called a hero

'If these keeps up, I might end up embarrassing myself' he e smiled while waving back to them 'if I was Luffy where would I go?'

Goro shook his head at the question 'I'm such knucklehead' he smiled 'I should just go where the food is'

"Goro-kun!"

He looked forward to see Maya swimming happily toward him with other mermaids behind her carrying a box for him

"Oh Maya" Goro greeted "what are you doing here?"

"Me and my friends wanted to thank you saving our home" she smiled

"Don't mention it" he smiled getting blushes from the girls "oh and do any of you where the candy factory is?"

"It's over there" Maya pointed at the big building with a pirate mark on it "why there?"

"A friend of mine is going there" Goro smiled before he gave Maya a kiss on her cheek "thanks for the help"

Maya placed her hand on the cheek where Goro kissed it, she was surprised 'and _I _was supposed to give my hero a kiss' she giggled while not realizing that her friends pouted in envy 'I guess that's his charm'

* * *

Goro ran to the factory upon seeing Luffy talking back to 2 people wearing pinks suits: one was a tall man with long legs wearing an egg shell over his pants with a teacup and plate on his head, while the other was a short lion-turtle

'Luffy must be going in trouble again' he sighed 'I guess his thirst for adventure makes him a loose cannon for the crew' he then smiled 'just like a pirate's jourey should be'

He heard Luffy talk through the den-den mushi saying about eating candy from a Yonko named Big Mom making the lady angry that her sweets are not delivered. But Luffy would trade his treasure for the candy with the Yonko retorting that she preffered candy than the treasure.

"Mama! This is Tamago!" the long-legged man spoke when he took the den-den mushi "let's think this over a bit"

* * *

The man explained about the infamous supernova pirate named Kid destroying 2 of their ships and he tried to compromise to give the island 2 more weeks to make the candy she was promised to

"BAKA TAMAGO!" Big Mom shouted making him and his partner step back in fear "How could you think of doing that! A pirate should never compromise with what they want!"

"S-sumimasen-soir!" Tamago apologized

"With that said" the female Yonko added "the pirate who stood up to me has my interest" she smiled "Monkey D. Luffy, I'll be waiting for you in the New World"

"Okay, Just stay where you are" Strawhat spoke "SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"You arrogant brat!" was her final words before she hung up

* * *

"Mattaku" Goro's voice sighed "you really can't give yourself a break on this kind of thing eh Luffy?"

Luffy turned to see Goro smiling at him with his arms crossed "Oh Goro, what are you doing here?"

"Nami sent me" he replied making Luffy and Zoro shiver a bit while Sanji got into a love-daze "she's pretty mad that you'd give away the treasure" he sighed "anyway, tell her what happened and _maybe_ she'll understand"

The three dashed away to report Nami on the treasure that they were supposed to carry back

* * *

Goro looked at Tamago who stepped back a bit upon seeing his eyes, with his partner noticing it

"What's the matter Tamago?"

"I...I don't know-bon" Tamago fixed himself "but this one is really hardboiled Pekoms"

The lion-turtle took out his list and paged through to see Goro's picture which surprised him "Daido D. Goro" he spoke "a pirate with a bounty of 325,000,000 Berries"

"325,000,000-bon?" Tamago gasped

"That high?" Goro raised an eyebrow before smiling "heh, I guess those Marine jerks noticed my it after all"

"Just what did you do to them!?" Pekoms questioned

"I fought two Marine Admirals before joining the Strawhat pirates" Goro smiled

* * *

The two Big Mom pirates had their jaws dropped upon hearing Goro's words. To face an Admiral was obviously reckless, but to face _two_ of them is practically unheard off!

"Now that introductions are done" Goro pointed to the treasure bags "I'd like to have the treasure back please"

"I'm sorry" Tamago shook his head "but your Captain gave all of it to us-soir"

"I see" he nodded "but since I was tasked to get the treasure back, why don't I just take a few things from the bags and I'll let you go"

"Agreed-bon" Tamago nodded as he stepped aside "then get a few trinkets-silvou plait"

* * *

Before Goro could do that, he used his Kenbonshoku Haki and felt the presence of a familiar pirate heading this way

'Oh great' he shook his head 'him again'

"Matte!" Caribou shouted as he got close to them "that treasure is mine!"

"Another half-boiled pirate" Tamago looked at the pirate "Pekoms?"

"He's Wet-Haired Caribou" the lion-turtle responded "a rising rookie with a 200,000,000 Berri bounty"

"It's too late to beg for your life!" Caribou used his swamp powers and pulled out a gatling gun "pay for your sins for stealing my treasure!"

He fired a barrage of bullets and laughed maniacly not even noticing the Goro was watchinng him

**Quark Maximum Drive**

The bullets stopped in mid-air making everyone gape

"Who did-?"

"Ahem" Goro coughed

Caribou turned blue upon setting his eyes on Goro as he had his arm raised showing that he was the one that stopped the assault

"Still feeling invincible after being kicked by Luffy I see" he sneered "then let me remind you that your still a weak pirate"

The bullets dropped and Caribou was now floating and then he was slammed to the ground by Goro. He continued lifting and slamming Caribou until the pirate was out could and covered in rubble

* * *

"I can see now on how you got such a high bounty, he doesn't hold back" Pekoms said after being impressed by him with Tamago agreeing

"Then please make your treasure hunt quick-silvou plait" Tamago gestured to the bags "Mama is really upset when Strawhat Luffy stood up to her"

Goro searched the bags and took out a pearl bracelet, a jewel encrusted gold necklace and a maroon box with purple rope tied around it

"That's about it" he looked at the treasure he took "a pleasure doing business with you"

he took his things and walked to the unconscious Caribou 'you never learn, do you?'

**Zone Maximum Drive**

* * *

Goro was back in the Ryugu palace seeing Luffy, Zoro and Sanji beatten up and electrified by a furious Nami, a giggling Robin, a crying sharpshooter and reindeer and gobsmacked Jinbe followed by the royal family

"I take it the those three gave the bad news" he gestured to the beaten pirates

"Correct" Jinbe rubbed his head "this crew I'll be joining is crazy will be a headache for me"

"That's why it's so lively" Goro smiled "there's never a dull moment" he then pushed the box forward surprising Neptune and Minister of Right "this box looks important so I'll give it to you guys"

He then looked to a sad Nami "here" he said presenting the jewels to Nami "I'm sorry that I didn't get more"

Goro got surprised when Nami hugged him tightly

"It's okay Goro" Nami beamed "at least you are able to keep your promise" she glared at the wobbly Luffy "unlike him"

The Strawhats and Royal Family went back to Fishman Island to depart and enter the New World

"I wonder if Franky got the ship ready?" Chopper asked

"He'll get it ready" Ussop smiled "after all, he's the Shipwright of the crew"

Goro looked down at himself to see that he was still wearing his torn shirt "I forgot to get a new shirt"

"Why don't you try to get one and we'll wait for you" Robin suggested

"Is it okay Luffy?" he asked

"Sure" the Captain nodded "just be sure to at the Sunny okay?"

"Will do" Goro nodded as he took out his Zone memory

**Zone Maximum Drive**

* * *

Goro appeared near the Mermaid Cafe. He was about to go the clothing store until someone called him

"Oh Goro-kun" Maya spoke "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting a shirt for myself" he pointed to the torn shirt he's wearing "cause this one isn't going to cut it"

Maya blinked at that before smiling "you got here just in time then" she grasped Goro's hand into the Cafe with Shyarly waiting inside

"Shyarly" she called "our special guest is here"

"Hmm..." the shark mermaid smiled "let him in"

Goro was now in front of Shyarly with the latter getting glossy eyes upon her memory of their first encounter

"Uh..."

Goro tried to speak but he was once again tackled to the ground by the fortune teller and she gave him a heated kiss

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON!**

Shyarly pulled back with a blush as she tried to catch her breathe, Goro was silent as he tried to process what's happning right now

"Mou Shyarly"

Goro looked up turned to see Maya pouting with a locked door behind her

"But I won't blame you" her eyes were now on Goro "our hero is quite handsome"

The 2 mermaids shed their clothing away letting their breasts bounce free. They smiled wen Goro was struck speechless at seeing them laid bare

"Look Shyarly" Maya giggled "our hero is having trouble keeping himself focused"

"Then let's show him a good time" Shyarly smiled

They went to him pulled his pants off showing his erect manhood ready to be used

Shyarly started licking the tip before moving down to the base, Maya then gave Goro a kiss as he moaned when the shark mermaid made a deepthroat motion

Before long Goro climaxed, Shyarly moved her head back to have her face covered in his essence, the look on her face made Maya hot and she was grasping her friends face

"You're such a cheater Shyarly" she puffed cutely "I want some of that too"

She licked Goro's essence off Shyarly's face moaning at the taste and she was giving now giving a passionate kiss with the two moaning in each other's mouth

Goro watched the action of 2 girls kissing each other and it made him lose his self control

He pushed them down making the two mermaids look at their man who was now ready to please them

"Goro-kun" they said hotly with sheer longing of to be touched by a man

Goro pulled Maya up with her tail wrapped around his wait and gave her a heated kiss while his member was prodding into Shyarly's wet entrance

"Goro-kun" the fortune teller panted and then moaned upon feeling his stiff rod go inside her 'so warm!'

He pulled back and pushed in deeply feeling her walls clamping down on him "I...can't...hold it!" he grunted as he continued to thrust inside the mermaid

"Give it to me" she purred "let me have it... darling"

Goro climaxed making Shyarly scream silently as she felt his seed inside her body, he pulled out and tried to catch his breathe but Maya wrapped her arms around him

"Don't forget about me" she smiled licking his neck making him shudder "you still have me to satisfy"

Goro kissed her again while his hand slithered aroud her body sending the mermaid into a state of bliss, she lifted her up lining his manhood on sopping wet cavern

"You ready?" he asked in which she replied with a nod "then let me give you happiness"

He pushed her body down penetrating her folds making the girl arch her back feeling her pleasure rise like volcano's eruption

Maya lifted herself up and went down again putting herself in a state of bliss, she nearly screamed when Goro started kneading her breasts

"Feeling good?" she nodded not stopping her motion "then you'll like this"

Goro started teasing Maya's supple flesh and paced both nipples in his mouth, the mermaid franticly moved faster as the pleasure in her body soared as her wwalls started clamping down on Goro's member tightly

"I'm...CUMMING!" Both shouted at the same time making their climax spraying each other with their essence

**LEMON OVER**

* * *

The three of them panted at their special moment, Shyarly was really satisfied that she was able to give her heart with the man she cared and shared it with her beast friend, Maya was glad that she was to have given her savior and hero a special thank you.

"Oh I almost forgot" The goldfish mermaid stood up and swam to a room nearby

Goro sat up and stretched after a bonding moment with the 2 mermaids, he looked down at Shyarly who was now sleeping with a smile on her face

"I wonder where Maya is?" he yawned

"Here I am" Maya chirped holding a box "I wanted to give you something before you leave" she smiled

Goro opened the package to have his eyes widen in awe and glee

* * *

In the entrance the Strawhat pirates were ready to set sail with the citizens giving them some supplies for their trip to the New World

Ussop and Chopper are still crying upon angering a Yonko thanks to Luffy

"We're doomed!" the sniper king sobbed "we have angered a Yonko and we're sailing into the New World to be killed..."

"Do you think she will be happy on the treasure we gave her?" the furry doctor asked as he cried with hs friend

King Neptune and Minister of Right looked at the two pirates before whispering to each other

"I feel sorry for them-jamon" the king whispered

"I know how you feel king-sama" the seahorse merman whispered back "but at least Eternal Mark returned the the Tamate box saving them from bigger trouble"

"Then we'll just pray for their safety and onward" the two gave each other a thumbs up in agreement

* * *

Luffy was looking at Shirahoshi who was crying when she saw hima and his friends ready to leave

"Stop crying already" he sighed "what happened to the strong princess I saw earlier?"

"G-gomen Luffy-sama" the mermaid princess sniffed as tears continued to fall from her face "but hearing you guys leave makes me sad!"

* * *

While that happened, Nami was now holding a different Log Pose which had 3 small needles instead of 1

"What's this?" she asked

"That's the Log Pose for the New World" Minister of Left answered "it will help you sail through the other half of the Grand Line"

The Catfish Merman explained that the New World islands have the ability to hide their magnetic field and each needle records different islands. He also added the wilder the needle moves...the more _dangerous_ the island is.

"Eh!? That's bad!" she looked back at New World Log Pose in panic "I'd rather not know about this!"

"The island is more dangerous!" Chopper screamed as he heard about the New World's ability

"Dameda!" Ussop pointed to the Log Pose "just destroy that thing!"

Suddenly Luffy stretched out to see the the new Log Pose with the center needle slightly moving

"IYAAAAA!" Nami cried in fear with tears coming out of her eyes

"The middle one is moving a lot" Luffy grinned "that must be where the fun is!"

"He-" Ussop cried just as badly "he listened too!"

"Luffy!" Nami was in rage as she strangled her Captain "from now on _I'll _be the one to decide where to go!"

"No way!" Luffy barked "I'm the Captain around this crew!"

"Onegai Sencho(please Captain)!" Ussop and Chopper cried waterfalls in desperation "let the navigator decide the places to go!"

* * *

The crew was now set and ready to sail, most of them are on the Thousand Sunny with Luffy standing on it's rails looking for familiar faces

"Mou, where are they?" his eyes spotted Jinbe "there's one!"

"Luffy-kun" the Fishman nodded but noticed someone missing "are?" he blinked "Where's Goro-san?"

"That's what I was about to ask you" Luffy crossed his arms and huffed "where is he?"

"Oi!" Goro's voice called from within the crowd "don't leave without me!"

Goro ran through the crowd with the group gaping at him or more specifically his clothes

he was now wearing a grey open-zipped hoodie with a red sun imprinted on the back with a short-sleeved aqua blue shirt underneath

"Sorry about being slow" he panted trying to catch his breathe "I was admiring my new look and almost forgot about us leaving the island"

"Goro-san" Jinbe pointed at the pirate's back "that mark..."

"Oh this?" Goro pointed at the red sun on his back "this was a gift from Torasam as his thanks after fighting me"

* * *

FLASHBACK START

"This is for me?" Goro eyed the red sun on his jacket

"That's right" Maya smiled "Torasam came to me earlier before the big battle and asked me to make that for you" she started to giggle "I couldn't believe that he made an idea like that"

"He probably saw something in me that made him find satisfaction" Goro guessed

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Jinbe smiled as he remembered Torasam's word after Tiger's death

'We may not be able to see humans as equals right now, but time will change that' his words echoed 'the mark of the sun on our bodies is proof that we are part of the world'

'Torasam' he chuckled 'you've always been a surprise since we met' the Fishman looked up to the Ryugu palace 'I'll be sure to ask the king to shorten your sentence upon siding with Hody'

One Fishman boy walked up to Goro and looked up to him

"Are you really going ahead of us?" he asked in a curious tone

Goro kneeled down and placed his hand on the boy's head and smiled

"I am going to have adventures in my life" he replied "because I'm going to places where the sun shines!"

Goro stood up and and walked to the ship, everyone looked at him and in that moment they saw the spirit of Fisher Tiger walking with him as if adventure is still calling to the red Fishman pirate.

* * *

After having some parting words the Strawhats set sail to the entrance, Luffy grinned ready to have adventure again

Suddenly the shipped stopped when Shirahoshi came to them

"Yowahoshi!" Luffy staggered as he tried to get up after falling to the deck

"Shirahoshi-chan!" Sanji exclaimed in his love-daze

"Still not ready to see us leave" Goro smiled

"Gomen" she rubbed her eyes "but I want to ask Luffy-sama again to take me on a stroll"

"A stroll?" Luffy blinked "like going out of the palace again"

"Iye" the princess smiled "I want to go further than that" she then extended her pinkie "can you promise me that?"

Most of the crew nodded and touched their pinkies with hers declaring the promise to her but Shirahoshi looked to Goro as he smiled back to her

"Goro-sama?"

Eternal Mark smiled as he jumped off the ship

**Luna Maximum Drive**

* * *

Bright light covered him making everyone cover their eyes and opened them to see Goro in the same size as the princess!

"EEHHHH!?" they gawked upon seeing a giant Goro (while Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes)

"Sorry Shira-hime" he patted her on the head "but if you want to go further, then you have to get stronger"

Shirahoshi looked at him and surpised not only the Strawhats but everyone else upon her next action.

She _hugged_ Goro

* * *

Goro was surprised (with Sanji and Brooke gawking upon the sight) but he smiled as he returned the hug

"Then if I get stronger will you help see what lies ahead Goro-sama?"

He nodded and extended his pinkie "this will not be just a promise to me" he smiled "but it's also a promise to yourself Shira-hime"

"Hai Goro-sama" Shirahoshi nodded as their pinkies touched "I'll get stronger to see what's above me"

* * *

Goro shrunk back on deck as the princess waved at them to set sail in the New World

"KORA!" Sanji shook Goro as he cried a waterfall "why did _you_ get a hug from Shirahoshi-chan!?"

"It's not my fault that Shira-hime likes me" Eternal Mark smiled while gloating in his mind

"Sanji-san" Brook grasped the cook's shoulder "don't hurt Goro-san, it will make the princess sad"

The two of were on ther hands and knees making a gloomy atmosphere around them

* * *

Neptune and the 3 princes watched the pirates leave

"Hoh hoh hoh!" the king laughed "what an interesting group" he then looked to his sons "I hope you 3 won't forget this"

"Hai shichue!" the princes nodded

Jinbe looked at the ship

'Even though that their Captain is crazy' he smiled 'it just makes me wish that I'd finished my responsibilities sooner'

* * *

"Okay everyone" Luffy grinned "Let's sail to the New World!"

"YEAH!" the crew shourted happily


End file.
